Geek, Goth, Love
by DanceLuvPeace
Summary: Geek Percy and Punk Annabeth meet in high school. Friendship and love grows as they discover how two completely different people can be so similar. Together, they discover they are each others soul mates. AU. OOC. Rating is T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**_Percy_**

I was on my way to the cafeteria, putting away my notebook from Calculus. The school year had recently started and I wanted to get a good start on all my work assignments. Too bad that wasn't going to be a problem.

"Hey Percy! How was Calculus?" my cousin Nico asked me. He was a grade older than me, and we were both outcasts in the society of teenagers. Him with his moody Goth look, people stay away from him. Me, well, I'm what you call a geek. With my big squared glasses and button up shirts, not to mention my unreasonable intelligence, I qualify as the stereo typical nerd.

"It's been easy for me so far, but everyone else is struggling." I said taking a seat next to him and taking out my twelve-grain wheat ham and cheese sandwich and fresh red apple.

"Well at least you have it easy, unlike the rest of us normal people," he said stealing a piece of cheese from my precious sandwich.

"Hey jerk, that was mine," I said half-heartedly swatting his arm away.

"Get over it." Nico sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table blasting his earphones to Metallica and whatever creepy rock music he listened too.

As lunch wore on, and I had successfully devoured my sandwich without prying hands, I took out my work and started working on my AP English homework. I was in the middle of reading a poem from Robert Frost about a road not taken, when I felt someone staring. You know that feeling when you're sleeping and feel a presence, well yeah that. I looked up and didn't notice anything different from all the usual excited chatter in the cafeteria. But as I skimmed I noticed a familiar face looking at me. She was a girl from my English class I recognized, although I didn't know her name. She was smiling at me and I found it rather odd because we don't know each other. But I had to admit, she was rather pretty with blonde wavy hair with purple and green highlights and red plump lips decorated with the most amazing smile I have ever seen. She started laughing uncontrollably bending over and covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes crinkled with tears leaking out.

I was mesmerized. I've never noticed her before, at least not this thoroughly and I couldn't help but smile in return to her joyfulness.

Loud obnoxious laughter cut me off of my musings and I turned around to see a shocked Luke Castellan wearing a hat of spaghetti noodles with a coat of sauce decorated perfectly on his shirt. A short brunette was brushing off her hands and walking towards the table of the girl that was staring at me. Well, now that I realize she might have been staring at her friend that created food wardrobe for jerks. I watched as she met her friend as they both high fived each other, giggling all the way.

"Dude, that was the funniest shit ever. Did you see that Perce!" Nico said interrupting my staring.

"Yeah, it was. Do you know who she is?" I said pointing towards the girls.

"Her name is Piper. She is a senior and doesn't like to handle assholes like Luke over there," he said diving at another condiment from my sandwich.

"Who is her friend?" I asked quietly, hiding my curiosity.

"Oh, that's Annabeth. Also a senior. I had her in a couple classes last year and I asked her out three times and she totally rejected me, man. I'm telling you that girl is a scary."

I stared some more and noticed she was exactly Nico's type. A Beatle's t-shirt cut off the shoulders adorned her upper half. Her lower half was dressed in denim shorts with rips and tears that went mid-thigh along with black fishnet tights and combat boots. She was the stereotypical punk/rock chick, and I think I was infatuated with her.

The bell rang and all the commotion started to get louder as students gathered their belongings and made their way to class. I watched her as she grabbed her bag and stuffed a bag of chips in there and threw the strap over her shoulder. She grabbed an apple off her tray and stood up, and our eyes met. They were a startling grey, vibrant with long lashes adorned with black eyeliner. She tilted her head as if questioning my obvious ogling. My face flushed and she smirked, taking a bite out of her apple and winking at me. If it were possible my jaw would have dropped and caused a hole in the floor.

I think I might be in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I made it to Art 101 with time to spare I found my regular seat in the second row by the windows and took out my sketch journal with two mechanical pencils and my eraser. The bell rang and I felt the chair beside me screech with the signal of someone sitting down next to me. I looked up from my doodling of Princess Leia with grey eyes and met the same pair of eyes on a different girl.

"Hi" she said taking a bite out of the same apple from earlier.

"H-hi," I stuttered._ Idiot,_ I scolded myself.

"You like art?"

"Um, y-yeah" Really? Not much improvement their buddy.

"Cool" she said turning back to the front as the teacher started the lesson. She looked back to me and smiled as she said "Princess Leia doesn't have grey eyes." I paled and looked down at my sketch, embarrassed of my obvious growing crush on this girl. I was so screwed.

"Alright class, today we are going to do self-portraits with a little twist," Ms. Dare announced, "We are going to pair off into partners and you are going to sketch each other," she called out excitedly. I gulped, worried that I didn't have a single friend in this class. "I will allow you to choses your partners as long as it's not any of your friends," the whole class groaned in unison, "This is a group project and I want you to be as creative as possible. It is due in two weeks, so with that being said, get started!"

I looked around worriedly, looking for an eligible soul who wouldn't leave me to fend for myself. I sneaked a look at the girl next to me and noticed she was doodling something. The class grew louder as students stood to look for their partners and I stayed paralyzed in my seat.

"So, when do we get started?" Anabeth spoke looking up from her doodling and meeting my gaze.

"Um, I…uhh… you're asking me?" I questioned.

"Obviously," she made an eye roll.

"Oh, um, ok. Now?" I asked timidly.

"Ok, sure," she got up and dragged her desk to face mine. I stared amazed with the way she carried herself. I smelled coconut and jasmine as she seated herself. "Let me see you," she said nonchalantly.

My face flushed at her forwardness and I watched as she assessed me from cheek to cheek to chin to nose and who knows where else. She watched me as I watched her, tilting her head from side to side, biting her lip and squinting from time to time. Her staring only made me redder and I started to squirm a little.

Suddenly she reached up quickly and touched my jaw with her soft cool hand, I squeaked at the unexpected contact. "Hold still. An artist needs to observe her inspiration, and that means using all five senses," she stated, running her hands through my jaw and up my cheek. She reached up and smoothly rung her hands through the tousle of hair on my head. My breathing increased and there was a sudden uncomfortable feeling in my pants that I needed to get rid of as soon as possible.

"You would be fun to draw," she said dropping her hand and sitting back in her seat, smirk on her face.

"Ugh uhm, thank you" I coughed, shaking myself out of her intoxicating touch. We sat their staring at each other, I was at a loss on how to handle this situation without embarrassing myself any further.

"So, isn't it your turn," she inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, um is it ok?" I stuttered nervously, looking at anywhere but her.

"Of course," she replied. Just then the teacher called us to attention, ordering us to align the seats and pick up our mess. I deflated in disappointment as well as enjoyed the time to gather my senses.

"Let's meet after school to come up with a schedule on finishing our project. Sound good?" Anabeth asked, standing up.

"Um, yeah ok."

"Cool. Meet me at my locker." She said, throwing her bag over her shoulder, "Bye, Percy." And with that, she strutted out the classroom.

"Holy Christ," I gasped out. I am way over my head.

**Hey, just wanted to see if anyone decided to give my story a shot! Let me know what you think. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the three o'clock bell rang, announcing the end of the day, students made a dash out the door to enjoy their freedom. I calmly gathered my belongings and made my way out the classroom. I was nervous about meeting Anabeth right now. I wouldn't know what to do when being alone with her. I quickly took deep breaths before I had an asthma attack, and determined, made my way down the hall to leave my journals at my locker.

When I reached my locker I put in my books and took out my sketch pad from Art class. "You're late," Anabeth said leaning against my locker after I had closed it.

"Jesus, don't do that," I gasped out clutching my chest, and hitting my head on my locker door. _That's gonna leave a bruise._

"I'm not that ugly," she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"What? No, of course you're not. I just meant you appeared out of thin air," I corrected quickly. Why would she assume that?

"So are you saying I'm pretty?" she inquired, smiling at me and leaning closer.

"I um, uh… yeah," I choked out, face flaming once again.

"Why thank you. You aren't too bad yourself," she commented. "Now, let's go," she finished, turning around and making her way out of the building. _Did she just compliment me?_ My face would have resembled a tomato if I had the proper time to process this remark.

We made it to the parking lot. At a loss on where she was heading, I catched up to her as she made her way to her car. "Were are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to your house," she said, opening the door and getting inside. I stood there, trying to process what she was telling me. _I was bringing a girl to my house_. W_ell, ok then_. "Is there a problem?"

"What no, but I uh…" I didn't finish my thought, I still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!" she ordered. After driving out of the school she asked me for my address and we were on our way. I fidgeted, not knowing what to say, or if I even needed to say something. But then I didn't have too because she turned on her stereo, and we listened to Bon Jovi the rest of the way.

When she pulled up in the driveway, I turned to look at her while she turned off the car. "Nice house. Looks spacious." she decided turning to face me. She smiled widely at me and the tip of my ears tinged pink. My house wasn't that much. It was a decent two story, painted a light brown. Our front yard was amazingly well groomed; green grass and wild plants and flowers decorated the outline of it, all that was thanks to my mom. She likes this kind of stuff.

"Um, yeah thanks." I replied averting my gaze and making my way out of the car.

"Percy? Is that you?" I heard my mother come out from the kitchen as we walked into the house. Shit, my mom doesn't know how to react with the fact I have never brought a girl home before. I started sweating, worried about the embarrassment I was about to face in front of this gorgeous and intimidating girl.

"Y-yeah, mom, it's me," I stuttered nervously.

"Oh, hello my little man. How was school today?" mom said, finally making herself visible. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wandering to Anabeth. "Oh wow. Are you Percy's girlfriend?" my mom gasped out excitedly.

"Mom!" I shrieked. Oh no. the worst humiliation. She'll probably laugh at me and never speak to me again.

"Yes. I'm Anabeth," she replied smiling and extending her hand for my mom to greet. I stood, eyes bugging out of my head, mouth open so wide, insects could make a town in there. _WHAT?_ Did I hear correctly? Was I getting Punk'd?

"Oh my god! My baby boy has a girlfriend! This is so exciting!" my mom gushed "I'm Sally. It is so wonderful to meet you!" my mom buzzed with excitement as she let us to the dining room. "Are you hungry? Would you like some lemonade? A snack maybe?" she listed off, animated to welcome our guest, while I subconsciously hid in a corner.

"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Jackson. Percy and I just came to do our Art project together." She then turned to me giving me a pointed look, as if to tell me not to say anything. I didn't, not because of that look, although it was pretty frightening, but because I still felt like if I was in the Twilight zone or something. "We'll be in Percy's room," She added signaling me to snap out of it and lead her to my room.

"Oh, well don't let me stop you. Go ahead, I'll call when dinner is ready." She called out giggly.

"Your mom is adorable," Anabeth said, dropping her bag on the floor and letting herself fall to my bed as if she's been here before.

"Why did you tell her you're my girlfriend?" I needed some answers right about now, I was on the verge of an asthma attack.

"Why wouldn't I?" she questioned, leaning herself on her elbows.

"Because it's not true," I replied desperately, trying to understand how her mind worked.

"Of, course it is. I'm your friend, and I'm a girl." the _Duh_, quite loud in her tone.

"B-but she thinks something completely different," I sounded on the verge of tears.

"Percy?" Anabeth called me making me meet her eyes once again. My heart betrayed me with the tiny thump it made. _God she was wonderful_.

"Y-yes?" I said timidly.

"Can we start our projects now." She said making it a statement, and not a question, therefore ending this confusing conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few hours we were working in a comfortable silence, with Pandora as background music. I watched as Anabeth moved her stencil along her paper, adding different shades of grey in certain areas. Her eyes squinting at moments, and her nose twitched when she didn't like something. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, with strands of purple and green curling around her face. It was about five in the evening and this girl was still sitting comfortably in my house, in my room, and I still didn't understand why?

"Ok, so what do you think?" she asked, showing me her sketch of my face. It wasn't quite finished, but it had the outline with shaded in areas. Overall, it was way better than mine.

"Wow, it's incredible. My face doesn't look like that at all, it looks kind of real." I admired. Anabeth has skills.

"What do you mean your face doesn't look like that?" She asked, frown on her face. Oh no, I insulted her work.

"No it's not bad, I just meant you added too many manly features. I sort of look… cool?" I whispered the last part, and immediately, my cheeks flushed.

"Cool? You think you look 'cool' here?" well, shit. Now she thinks I'm an egotistical jerk/geek.

"Umm… I uh…" I was speechless, I have no idea what to say in my honor.

"Let me ask you something, Percy?" she stood up and lifted me up with her. She took me to my bathroom and stood me in front of the mirror. I looked at our reflection. I stood about five inches taller than her, tall and lanky, black shaggy hair all over my face. My crooked glasses and my button up had two buttons loose and my khakis were now wrinkled. She was short, not too skinny and not fat either, which wouldn't matter. She had curves in all the right places and I wished so much I could pull her against me and feel her warmth surround me. She was wearing her same combat boots, tights, and band t-shirt, but she still looked beautiful to me. I looked at myself, then at her and realized just how different we really were. I had an overwhelming urge to leave and never come back because I realized how far it would be to dream for her to like someone like me. Now, when did I turn into such a sappy bastard?

"So you see us right? Now tell me what you see?" she asked.

"I see two completely different people who have never spoken to each other until today." I replied honestly, dejectedly.

"Really? Well, that is not at all what I see." She sighed and stood straighter. "I see two people that became friends in less than twenty-four hours, because we are friends. I see someone who already understands my art, my music and my dreams without even knowing it." She turned to face me and looked up at me "and I see someone who wishes so badly to be someone important that you don't notice you're 'cool' in your own way. Besides, you really think I would hang out with someone who I don't think is cool?"

My eyes were locked on hers, and my mouth slightly turned up with her attempt at making me feel better. "H-how did you know?"

"Because I see you, Percy" I looked deeper into her gorgeous grey eyes and was overwhelmed by the emotions I saw there. I never thought I would fall for someone so fast in so little time, but Anabeth riddled me speechless once again. I couldn't deny the emotions building up in me, and it was all because of her.

"I see you too. Your art _is_ beautiful, and I'm not just saying that, I mean it. I know you're passionate about what you do, whatever it is because you don't care about what others think. You're a free spirit, Anabeth. And I think you're pretty cool too." She looked at me quizzically, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrow scrunched up. I worried I might have offended her.

"That is the most I've heard you talk," she finally said. I gaped at her.

"Did you not like what I said?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I did," she confirms, then turns and walks out to my room. _Well, ok then_. I guess no more talking for me.

When my mom calls us down to dinner, Anabeth packs up her things and we head down to the living room. "Aren't you staying for dinner, dear," my mom asked Anabeth.

"I'm sorry, Sally. I would love to but I have to head home, my parents would be wondering where I am."

"Oh well, you can come again some other time, I know I'll be seeing you more."

When my mom left, I walked Anabeth to the door. "Um, thanks for the help today. You can ignore my mom, she tends to get over enthusiastic."

"I like her," she replied shrugging her shoulders "And don't worry about it. By the way I will be coming to your house more often, since I'm your _girlfriend,"_ then with a wink and a smirk, she got in her car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ladies and gents, glad you are enjoying my story so far.**

**I just want to say Mr. Riordan owns original characters, I just added my own twist. : )**

**Chapter 5**

The next day as I was making my way to AP English, I worried if Anabeth would talk to me today. I mean just because we were doing a group project together didn't automatically mean we were friends, no matter what she said yesterday.

I sat down on my usual empty space in the front and took out my copy of _The Adventures_ _Huckleberry Finn _and my writing journal, waiting for the students to file in. One of the other socially awkward like me sat down next to me and we smiled in acknowledgement of each other. A few seconds before the bell rang, I saw Anabeth walk in. She was wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt with an army green jacket. I looked at her legs and noticed she was wearing studded denim shorts with knee high socks and her combat boots from yesterday. Gods, she was so unpredictable. _She was amazing_, I sighed. She walked towards me, smirked and bend down to look at the person sitting next to me.

"Move. This is my seat," she glared at the culprit.

"B-but…" the poor kid was astounded, that _was_ his usual seat.

"Did you not hear me?" she questioned, clearly irritated at his slowness. The kid squeaked a bit and quickly gathered his things and left to search for another seat. She then took the liberty of seating herself and slouching in the seat, while I gawked at her, eyes wide. "Well, hello there Percy?" she turned to look at me, dazzling smile in place.

"Hi." I replied quietly. "Why did you kick him out of his seat?" I asked confused.

"No. this is my seat now," she replied, eyebrows scrunched, but then simply shrugged and turned her attention to the front as Mr. Green started his lesson. I, of course didn't listen to a word he said, contemplating Anabeth's actions and why she seems to be so different from everyone else and why I found her so intriguing. And beautiful, can't forget that.

As the day progressed, I found myself with no answers from my current predicament, and it was completely messing with my mind. When lunch came around I found my usual table and Nico sitting there, bobbing his head along to his headphones. I sat down quietly and started nibbling on my pizza. Nico looked up and smiled at me followed by a 'what's up?' and continued on with his music, not listening if I elaborated or not. Fine with me, I was too busy thinking about Anabeth.

"Hey handsome," I heard a whisper in my ear and jumped out of my seat. Anabeth was smiling mischievously at me, seating herself next to me. Nico, realizing our new guest, whizzed his head in our direction and his mouth bounced to the floor in shock. She looked at him and said "Close your mouth, di Angelo, it ain't pretty." He snapped it closed quickly, and eyed me curiously. I probably had the same expression. I shrugged my shoulders, as if to say _hey, don't look at me._ "Would you mind me stealing Percy for a bit?" she continued, ignoring our quiet exchange. She didn't need a respond, "Great, thanks," and with that she pulled me out of my seat and out of the cafeteria.

If I would have had the chance to see Nico's face, it would have been price less.

Anabeth succeeded in pulling me towards the back of the school, near the football field. Then she stopped and seated me on the bleachers. I sat clumsily, finding my balance, as she sat down facing me. I waited, expectantly, but nervously.

"I have a proposition for you," she stated, smiling widely at me. She then reached for my thigh and squeezed gently, then proceeded to rub it back and forth a couple times. I gulped loudly, my body alighting with a ferocious heat I didn't know was possible. I was on sensory overload, and this girl was torturing me with it, oh but what sweet torture was it.

I squirmed under her touch realizing just how much it was affecting me by the tightening in my pants. "W-what?" was my smart reply. Then a thought hit me, "I w-wont do y-your homework for you," I stated, standing up for myself. A poor attempt but if this was her plan, I should forget about my infatuation with her.

She looked at me then, her grey eyes glaring at me, and I tried not to shrink away, standing my ground, but then she bend over, bursting in laughter. I stood, shocked at what just happened.

"Oh, you're so cute!" she shrieked, in the middle of her giggle fest.

"Glad I amuse you," I was getting angry now. I thought she was my friend but now I see I'm just a joke to her. I stood up starting to leave, but she quickly grabbed my wrist, pulling me down once again.

"Oh Percy stop! Listen, I wasn't laughing at you. I wouldn't have the need to ask you that, considering I am a straight A student."

My irritation turned to confusion once again. "But then what…?"

"Well, my proposition was for you to accompany me to a Green Day concert," she looked at me then smiling, almost shyly at me, "So, you want to?"

"I… m-me? You want me to go with you? To a concert?" I couldn't believe my ears. _Was she asking me out? Like on a date? Anabeth Chase? Me?_ Nah, it's not possible.

"No, I'm asking the bleachers. Of course you," her sarcasm was endearing.

"But why me?" I asked bewildered, "don't you have other friends that would want to go?"

"Well, because I have an extra ticket, and because I think it's something you might like," she stated cheerfully.

"Why do you have an extra ticket? Isn't it someone else's?" I was avoiding the question, I know. It just seemed too good to be true and I was trying to understand the invitation. Was it a date? Or was I simply a last resort for her?

"I won them on the radio," she said dismissing the statement "You haven't answered my question?" she was getting impatient now.

"I uh, well, yeah I would like to go with you," I stuttered out my response, rubbing my neck in worry.

"Oh, that's awesome!" she squealed and hugged me tight against her chest. She quickly let go, her face now perfectly calm. "It's Saturday night. Pick me up at 6pm," she then smirked at me then ran her hand once again over my thigh and stood up.

"Wait, I don't know where you live," she then searched her backpack and took a sharpie out. She proceeded to grabbing my hand, palm up, and scribbled on it.

"Text me later, and I'll give it to you," she looked at me then, dangerously close to my face, then whispered in my ear "Don't be late, I don't like to be kept waiting." Then vanished out of my sight.

I stood there, palm still up, not knowing what to do with myself. She was going to give me whiplash. I had a date with Anabeth Chase! All that touching wasn't for nothing, she was flirting with me, and boy was it addicting. I craved her touch. But, I had a date with Anabeth Chase and I was sure as hell not expecting this to happen in a million years.

**Well, this was ch. 5 and hope you guys liked it!Please feel free to let me know what you think, I would appreciate it! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there my fellow readers. Thanks for the amazing support and suggestions.**

**Mr. Riordan owns PJO characters, I simply worked them into my own story.**

**Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 6**

All I could think about was a certain girl with purple hair and combat boots, no matter how hard I tried, I simply couldn't get her out of my head. She was such an enigma and I wanted desperately to discover everything about her. I wanted to unravel her secrets, to know her deepest desires, to know her passions in life. If only I knew just how much she wanted to learn about me.

"Yo, Percy! Dude, you have got to explain what that was at lunch earlier?" Nico was chasing me down the halls, trying to understand what I barely could. _Well, time to face the music_.

"Nico," I pause, searching for the right words, "honestly, I don't know what that was. Monday was the first day she spoke to me. We pared up to do our Art project together and she invited herself to my house. After that I guess we're kinda, sorta friends?" I say that last part slowly, unsure.

"No shit, dude! Annabeth Chase isn't friends with anyone. In case you haven't noticed the only people she hangs out with are Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Frank Zhang. She doesn't talk to other people," he stops abruptly, "oh, Percy! She likes you! How did I not see this before," he started waving his arms around excitedly, babbling words here and there. I, on the other hand, was thinking of his last statement.

"Hey, guys. What you up too?" Nico jumped at the sound of his sister's voice, Hazel. She giggled and looked excitedly at the both of us as we gathered our things from our lockers.

"Hey Hazel," I acknowledged with a small wave. "Nico over here was demonstrating exactly how crazy he is, huh Nico?" Hazel snickered, and I followed her lead.

"Very funny, Percy" he made a face at me. "Actually, we were discussing Percy's new friend, she even stole him so they could spend time together at lunch," he wiggled his eyebrows at me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder, _oh for Christ sakes!_

"Really?" Hazel quirked her eyebrow, intrigued.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you guys. She's just a friend and she invited me to a Green Day concert thinking I might like it," I said quietly, preparing myself for their reaction.

Nico slammed the locker door closed, "No shit!" he exclaimed, shocked. Apparently those were the only words he could come up with at the moment.

"Oh my gods! You have a date!" Hazel just shrieked, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Percy, Oh my gods! Oh this is so awesome!" she wouldn't stop screeching, and frankly my ears were getting slightly damaged.

"Ok, Hazel, that's enough. You don't have to scream in my ear." I yelled trying to control the mini hurricane.

"Dam, Perce. Way to go! I thought Annabeth wasn't even in to guys by the way she ignored them. But I guess she was just waiting for you to come out with your sweater vests and glasses and sweep her off her feet," he just stood there amazed at the turn of events.

"Guys, it's not like that-" I tried to say

"Nonsense Percy. You are going on a date with Annabeth because she likes you and you like her. Then you guys are a going to be a couple and then graduate and go to college together and then get married and have babies…" Hazel was on a role; that I needed to end.

"Woah, Hazel. Relax, no one even said she likes me like that, besides, you are getting way ahead of yourself. First I have to know her feelings towards me, if there is any." The bell rang ending our discussion.

"You just wait, Jackson, I know what I'm talking about," and with that she left to her next classroom.

"She's right Percy. You can't mess this up." Nico said, jabbing a finger in my face, then messed up my hair for good riddance and left.

Well, I guess I would just have to wait until Friday night to know exactly what was going on.

The rest of the week flew by in a blur. I was dazed from the moment Annabeth decided I was 'cool' enough for her to talk to. I mean, I never even knew she found me interesting, or that we had certain things in common. But, I do want to be friends with her, she makes me feel like I could be someone fun to be with, like someone who could go out and get crazy and not give a shit for once in their life. I sigh loudly. If only I could understand why? Why is all this happening? And why now?

Friday, I was a complete mess. I stayed up all night anxious for the day to arrive, and to make it worse. I didn't pay attention to any of my classes. Annabeth, was the same as always, mysteriously appearing here and there with few words exchanged between the both of us.

In Art class, I found Annabeth sitting down on her chair popping gum on her lips. I stared as I made my way to my seat and managed to stumble into my chair. I heard her snicker, and my face brightened pink.

I turned to look at her shyly. She was staring at me, gum bubble exploding, then licked her bright red lips clean, and smirked at me.

"Hi, Percy,"

"Hi, Annabeth," I greeted quietly, nervously swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Are you excited for today? I know I am," she smiled then, awaiting my reply.

"Um, yeah I'm excited," I cleared my throat a bit, and continued, "Um, I was thinking, uh, would it be okay if we went somewhere to eat before the concert? I uh, I could pick you up earlier if you want," I exhaled loudly, expectantly.

She was contemplating my request, then a small smile crept up her lips and grew into a grin. "I would love that," she finally said. "Well this date seems to be getting better and better, don't you think?" she added smiling still.

"Um, yeah, I think so," I replied. I couldn't believe my ears. She just said it was a date! I mean, Nico and Hazel kept saying it was, and I obviously felt that it was. But it's so different coming out of her mouth. I matched her smile, with a big toothy grin of my own. I am so out of league, but I don't care. I am going to stop caring what others think. She likes me, and I like her, and fuck, I was going to make this work.

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! : ) I'm glad you guys are liking these two love birds so here is a little more into their story.**

**I do not own any of these beautiful characters, we all know who does. Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 7**

After I left school I told my mom I was going on a date with Annabeth and she obviously didn't think much of it, considering she thought we were together. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, and hopefully, it will be the truth, soon. I asked her if I could borrow her Honda Civic, considering I don't have a car of my own, and she agreed as long as I didn't crash it.

For the next several hours I was fidgety and sweaty, not knowing what to wear. Then I just decided to wear my usual attire, Annabeth asked me out with knowing who I was and I wasn't about to change that. So by 4:30, I was dressed in a black dress shirt with a purple sweater vest and some black slacks with my purple converse, I wasn't about to look too geeky either, jeez.

I left my house at 4:50 and made it to her house at exactly 5 o'clock. I quickly sent her a text letting her know I was outside. I then proceeded to make my way to her door, I took a deep breath, and knocked.

The door opened and there she stood, completely taking my breath away. She had a black long sleeved laced blouse with a purple skirt. It was so tight my eyes bulged out of my head. She was wearing some designed stockings that showed off her long slender legs, paired up with her signature combat boots. I looked at her face then. Smoky grey orbs looked at me with cherry red lips, and I was a goner.

"Hello handsome, you look dashing tonight," she greeted me, leaning in and kissing my cheek. She ran her nose along my cheek longer than necessary, then nonchalantly, walked to the car. I turned around trying to find the words to compliment her, but I couldn't get them out.

As we settled into the seats I turned to her, "I, uh, wow, you l-look b-beautiful," my face blushed at my admission and I turned around and started the car.

"Thank you. I can see we both match," she added thoughtfully. Cue my blush once again. I guess I know why. She laughed lightly then put her hand on my thigh, rubbing lightly. I gulped, and put all my efforts on driving without causing an accident. "So, were are we dining at on this special day?"

I chuckled nervously, "I was thinking we could go to this diner called _Ambrosia & Nectar_?"

"That sounds perfect," she agreed, smiling at me. Gosh, her smile does things to me. I sighed internally.

"Cool," I smiled at her in return. She squeezed my thigh reassuringly as we drove off to start our date. Of course I wasn't nervous. Not at all…

Oh who am I kidding, I couldn't even fool myself. I just hope all the odds were in my favor.

When we made it to the diner, I led Annabeth to a booth and we slid in. the place wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't too shaggy either. I obviously couldn't afford anything too luxurious, but Annabeth didn't seem to mind.

We made small talk as we waited for our meals; Annabeth ordered a club Sandwich and fries, while I ordered a bacon double cheeseburger. Annabeth told me she was accepted to NYU and is planning on majoring in art and photography, but she felt she was nervous to take such a big step, and in so little time. "I mean, I know I'm smart, you know, obviously because I got accepted, but I just don't feel mentally prepared. I still feel like doing so many things, but I'm just not ready to do them on my own. For gods sakes I still feel like a kid, even if I am a legal adult already," she sighs loudly and leans back on her seat.

I contemplate what she told me, then speak up, "You could always go somewhere less overwhelming if you don't feel like you could do it. Like maybe travel or take a break maybe. You know, discover yourself and all that," I say thoughtfully.

She looks at questioningly, then smiles knowingly, "You know, I've always wanted to visit the Parthenon in Athens, and I have always wanted to see the Taj Mahal at sunset," she smiles, an honest to god smile as her eyes glaze over and she gets lost in her thoughts.

"Well then, there you go. You can travel to the other side of the world and paint and take pictures of what inspires you," I encourage.

"Yeah, I could do that. Thanks Percy. But I think I should wait for the perfect moment to do that." She then looks at me, her eyes shimmering with something that make my stomach clench. Something that makes me believe she we are on the same page. "What about you Percy, what do you want to do?" she asks me thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. My teachers keep telling me I'm a good artist, and I enjoy it, but I feel like I could do more. I also like everything technology wise but, I'm not exactly sure what I could make a career from that," it's the first time I have ever thought of my future so thoroughly before. And it strikes a nerve because I'll be applying to colleges next year and I still don't know what to do with my life.

"I'm no expert, but maybe you could try graphic design. It's drawing and computers rolled into one," she says excitedly.

Her excitement is contagious. "Yeah that could be an option," I chuckle along with her.

As the night proceeds, we learn so much about each other in so little time like favorite food, color, band, artist, movie and so much more that we don't notice how late it is. We quickly pay and head out to the car, and almost don't make it on time to the concert, but frankly, I don't think neither of us would have cared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter guys! Hope you like it : )**

**Warning: this chapter contains super fluff. Just sayin'... **

**I do not own anything except for this plot.**

**Chapter 8**

The concert was packed when we got there, but thankfully our tickets were reserved near the stage, thanks to Annabeth, of course. We each bought chips, a soda for us to share together, and Annabeth bought some M&Ms while I bought a snickers bar and a pack of gum, just in case. The audience was vibrating with energy, there was loud chatter everywhere and my ears were starting to ring. Annabeth took a hold of my hand and entwined her fingers with mine, leading me to our places.

Although I wasn't really familiar with Green Day, I still new some songs, but the real reason why I said yes was because I wanted to go with Annabeth, I wanted to see her be excited about something that made her happy. "Ok, we can put our stuff down, I think it's about to start!" she yelled, almost in my ear, but I let it go, because her excitement was starting to rub on me. I simply smiled at her and waited as the lights started to dim.

The concert was beyond words, the most unforgettable experience I have ever had. Annabeth knew the words to all the songs, I cheered along with her singing along to the chorus of the ones I knew. She made me rock out to _American Idiot_, and I have to admit, it was fun. I was letting myself be, it was freeing. Annabeth was laughing along with me as we both sang along to the lyrics, screaming at the top of our lungs in the most silliest of ways.

After a couple songs, we both just swayed to the music, but with no less enthusiasm. By then, when they played _Wake Me up When September Ends, _Annabeth's face softened into something calmer, sweeter. I didn't think, I just grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, embracing her, laying my chin on her head as we danced to the lyrics. She clung to me like a life raft, like I was her favorite person in the world. I'd like to think so. It made everything that wasn't us vanish from my mind. By the time she let go her eyes were shimmering, but I couldn't tell if it was from sadness, or from excitement.

Soon, the concert was over and we made our way to the car. We were both quiet during the ride, but it was a comfortable silence, a silence I wasn't used to but still welcomed. As I pulled along her street, I realized that this high I was feeling was about to end, and it made me ridiculously sad.

"Um, I had a great time Percy," Annabeth stated quietly when I stopped the car, her voice breaking the silence that engulfed us.

"Yeah, I did too," I said honestly.

"So did you liked the concert?" she smiled at me almost expectantly.

"I loved it, more than I thought I would," I said shyly, "Thank you Annabeth, for inviting me," I was feeling vulnerable, and I wanted some reassurance that this wasn't going to be a one-time thing. I just didn't know how to act on it.

"Yeah, me too," she paused for a bit, than looked into my eyes, "I loved every single moment of it," her grey eyes were glowing in the moonlight, and I had to swallow the emotions that were trying to burst out. It was too much, and I couldn't look at her anymore. My emotions would show just how deep I am.

"You know, there is something I've been wanting to do since the beginning of our date," she said, almost a whisper. I looked up at her questioningly. Surely, there is something I've been wanting to do too, since Monday actually.

"What?" I asked when she didn't elaborate. She looked at me then, smirking at me almost mischievously.

"I'm pretty sure you know what it is," she replied, cryptically. "Percy don't tell me you're going to be a total gentlemen tonight, are you?" she asked leaning in closer to me. _Oh, you big idiot, just do it. She is not going to slap you._

I flushed at the sudden heat her body brought, so close to my own, unsure of how exactly to do 'it'. _Fuck it!_ I went all in, meeting her half way and grabbing her face with both my hands. Her lips were soft and warm; they tasted like strawberries. Her arms went up to my hair and tugged at the edges. I groaned into her mouth but didn't dare let go. Our lips moved together, almost perfectly, our tongues met, and danced together along to an imaginary song, following an imaginary beat. She made certain sounds that made me keep kissing her. I couldn't breathe, but I couldn't stop. Her kiss was epic, and I couldn't get enough of how soft she felt in my hands.

Eventually we did have to let go before one of us fainted, "Wow," she breathed out, leaning her forehead against mine, her breath came out in heavy puffs, but sweet nonetheless.

"Wow," I agreed. She didn't let go, so I made no effort to move either.

"That was my first kiss," she said quietly. Shocked I pulled away a bit, looking at her with big green eyes, my brows furrowed.

"W-what?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it was. And I'm glad it was with you," she smiled shyly at me, tugging my hair softly again.

I pulled her closer to me, reaching out to caress her soft cheek. "It was mine to," I all but whispered. She then smiled at me and pulled me even closer so our lips could meet again.

If I could, I would never let go.

***SIGHS* I think these two are adorable.**

**Well, anyways please let me know what you think, you're reviews are much appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my fellow readers : ) I am thankful for your opinions and I'm glad you think my story is unique. I like to think it is : )**

**I would like to say that all mistakes are my own and that Mr. Riordan owns PJO CHARACTERS.**

**That being said, Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 9**

When Annabeth told me that I was her first kiss, I was beyond surprised. How could a beautiful girl like her have never been kissed before, It just didn't make sense. But then I started thinking of what Nico had said the other day, how she always seemed to ignore other guys' advances, and from what I'm assuming there had to be a few. Then when she saw me, she automatically started talking to me, and was blatantly flirting with me. I can't help but hope that somehow, she was waiting for me. That she saw something in me that she liked enough to give me the time of day.

It was Saturday morning, and I wanted so badly to ask Annabeth if I could see her, to ask her out. I want to be able to plan out the day and surprise her so I could be worthy that she chose right. I grabbed my phone, and before I was too chicken shit, I sent her a text.

**Do you want to go somewhere with me today? – Percy**

Her reply came ten minutes later: ** Where to? – Annabeth**

**Um, I was thinking we could go to the beach, maybe? - P**

**Like on a date? ;) – A. **Gods, she was so cute, and I was getting more confident with her flirtatiousness.

**Yeah, if you want to. – P**

**Of course I want to. ;) - A. **She was going to kill me with those winky faces.

**Ok, cool. Um, you want me to pick you up around 12? – P**

**Sure, I'll be ready. And don't be late. :) – A**

**I won't. :) - P.** I promised. Wow, another date with this amazing girl. I hope today brings more clarity to our relationship status.

By the time I reached her house, she was already waiting outside; beach bag and sunglasses in place. She was wearing a black bathing suit top that tied around her neck that reached right above her hips, some denim shorts and black converse. Oh my, she was definitely trying to kill me, and she didn't even know it.

She smiled that beautiful smile that made my heart thud just a little faster. "Good morning, Percy," she greeted me, then surprised me a little when she leaned in closer and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I blushed slightly, glad she didn't regret last night.

"Good morning, Annabeth. Are you ready?" she nodded excitedly, and so off we went. We chatted briefly on the way. Mostly of last night and how much we both enjoyed it. I was more than happy from the results of yesterday and I told her just that.

When we made it to the beach I grabbed my stuff and Annabeth's bag as well. My mom raised me well after all, I know how to be a gentleman. We walked along the grass area that leads to the beach in silence, almost the same silence from last night. She walks next to me, our arms grazing each other. I then feel the warm pressure of her palm engulf my hand, our fingers interlacing. I turn to look at her but she's staring straight ahead, a small smile on her lips. I smile in return and squeeze her hand as we continue walking in silence.

"Do you like this spot?" I ask as we stop were the sand is dry but still soft enough. She nods in agreement and I grab my beach towel and extend it on the floor. Annabeth smiles gratefully at me and she sits down extending her legs in front of her as she leans on her elbows. I mimic her position and we watch as some children run around playing in the water.

I was debating how to approach the subject. I guess the fact that she seems quieter today makes me question what I want to say to her. I watch her from the corner of my eye. She is still smiling, which is a good sign, but I can't figure out her expression.

"Percy?" she asks, turning to face me. I flush at the realization she caught me staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" she smirks knowingly at me.

I go with the truth, "Because I want to know you, I want to know everything about you," I shrug sheepishly. I realize that I didn't even stutter at the admission, and I smirk right back at her.

"Really?" she leans in closer to me and I see the small tint of pink in her cheeks. "Any other reason?" she eggs on.

"I think you're truly beautiful," I reply shyly, but my voice is strong. I meet her gaze, her sparkly grey eyes seem to melt me to the core. I notice her smile falters, almost as if my comment made her sad. "What's wrong?" I ask sitting up and reaching for her hand.

"It's just," she sighs but smiles back at me and her eyes crinkle at me, "you are the first person to tell me that," she says simply. At my confused face she elaborates. "I'm not vain, but I know a lot of people find me pretty. But at school, all I hear is 'sexy' or 'hot' or whatever those words are thrown at me and I don't like it. After a while they just seem dull, they lose their meaning to me. I sometimes even find them derogatory because they seem like lies to me."

I contemplate this and squeeze her hand "I agree they do seem used, but teenagers are brutes and we can't do anything about that. But I agree with them, you are all those things, but you are more than that. You really are beautiful," our eyes seem to stay connected, not wavering or even blinking. It's like she's searching my soul, looking for the honest pieces for her to collect and cherish.

"You always seem to surprise me, Percy," she adds breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I hope she means that in a good way.

"Just when I think I like you, you say these things that make me like you so much more," she sits up then faces me, our hands still connected. "I'm crazy about you, Percy," she whispers in my ear. I turn my face and envelope her lips in mine. Soft, sweet, and warm. I kiss her deeply and thoroughly. She welcomes me in her mouth as my tongue searches hers. She stretches her arms to my chest and pulls me closer, tugging me down. I grunt in surprise as I fall halfway on top of her, but our kiss doesn't falter. I grab her cheek in my hand and with the other I softly caress her hair, twirling her blonde locks around my fingers.

We stop, exhaling loudly. She wraps her arms around my neck and I can't help the shit eating grin that makes its way across my face. "You drive me crazy, Annabeth," I say leaning in for another kiss and I can feel her smiling as we connect once again.

Throughout the day we switch our activities as we enjoy being together without the fear of ruining the moment or being awkward about our feelings. We swim for hours, splashing each other in water fights or simply floating on the water, letting the sun soak into our skin.

I tell her how much I love swimming, and how when I was little I wanted to be Poseidon so I could live in the water all day. She laughed in an understanding way. She tells me how when she would come to the beach she would pretend to be a mermaid and swim for hours. She also told me that once she grew to love art, she would come here and paint the sunset. Our conversations were endless and I felt like Annabeth was a missing piece for me. I don't know how I know, I just do.

When the sun starts to set we walk along the beach hand in hand, as we make our way back to our car. "You want ice cream?" I question when I see a candy cart a couple feet ahead.

"Sure," she agrees and we walk up to the young man in the cart.

"What do you want?" I ask her as we look at the choices.

"Um, I'll have the cookies- n- cream cone,"

"Can I have two cookies-n-cream cones?" I ask the man as I take out my wallet.

"Sure. That would be $2.50," he decides handing us each our cones of sweetness. I pay him and we say goodnight. As we walk back to the car Anabeth seems to chuckle to herself.

"What?" I ask smiling.

"You know, I just realized how this whole day was so cliché," she says. I look at her trying to understand why that's funny. "I always considered myself a non-cliché person, in case you haven't noticed. I look like a trouble maker who gets good grades, I like classic art, but I like rock music. I love photography, but I have no interest in being in the yearbook class. I even have secret admirers, and yet you're the first guy I ever went on a date with," she chuckles again, shaking her head at her realization.

"Is that bad? I mean, how today was so cliché?" I ask nervously.

"Any other person, it would have been. But with you it felt normal. I'm happy with you, Percy, and anything we would have done today would have been perfect." We finally reach the car, but instead of getting inside, Annabeth grabs the bag from my hands and pulls out the towel to lay it on the hood of my car, well, technically it's my mom's car.

"What are you doing?" honestly, I don't really care as long as I can stay with her longer.

"I don't want to leave yet," she says and sits on the towel, crossing her legs and eating her ice cream. She looks at me again and pats the area next to her, "Come on," she urges smiling at me. I join her and we finish our ice creams in silence.

"I'm glad you let me be your first date," I say quietly "And I'm so glad you invited me to the concert, because I don't think I would have had the balls to ask you, but gods, did I want to," I babble randomly, but glad I finally let that out of my system.

"I'm glad too." She agrees. We smile dopily at each other and she gives me a chaste kiss, laying her head on my shoulder. I close my eyes and wrap my arm around her, hugging her closer to me. I inhale her familiar scent of coconut and jasmine, with a mix of sea salt and enjoy her, us, simply being.

"Does this mean your my girlfriend now?" I question. She bursts out in laughter, and I feel like I should be hurt, but I can't find it in me to feel like that, I simply smile at the gorgeous girl by my side and wait.

"Oh, you're so cute!" she hugs me and kisses me again, slapping me lightly on the head, "Of course you big dork," she says giggling still.

"Ok," I say quietly and grab her by the waist as I shower her with kisses, with a giggling Annabeth in my arms.

**Please review. I really like them, they are like little hugs to my self-esteem : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with a new chapter my lovely readers! yay!**

**Ok, a few things...**

**Chpt. 10 is somewhat of a major turning point in these two love birds so from this chapter on, time will pass somewhat fast, only pointing out important aspects of their relationship. **

**Oh, and WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CITRUSY GOODNESS! It is defiantly on the M rated side.**

**I also do not own PJO characters. I wish I was that good.**

**Without further ado, Enjoyy! : )**

**Chapter 10**

As the months flew by Annabeth and I were able to experience the novelty of our relationship together. Our relationship was only getting stronger as we spend as much time as we could, learning the important stuff and even the boring or inconsequential stuff.

She introduced me to her friends, officially, the Monday after we became a couple. I was nervous, but she told me not to worry about it. Turns out, they liked me for my 'awkwardness' and 'nerdiness', whatever that means. I'll try not to take that offensive. I even let Nico tag along to our lunch, as well as Hazel, which she had an obvious crush on Frank while making googly eyes at him every time she could. I learned that Annabeth's friend, Piper, was going out with the basketball jock Jason Grace. They were all seniors, but what amazed me the most was that they were all completely different from each other, and yet they were good friends.

As far as how our relationship is going, we do all the couple-y things people do. I walk her to her classes, we kiss each other goodbye, and we walk hand in hand everywhere we go. It's normal and simple, but it's still perfect.

We also do our own things. After our concert date, I made it a mission of mine to always be the one to ask Annabeth before she could, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do. We went to Museums were they showed crazy art made by crazy people, Annabeth was eating it up and I enjoyed myself as well. We also went to small concerts here and there, most were about any kind of genre, we just went to enjoy the music and how it could inspire us.

On simple days where we were busy she came to my house and worked on homework, or we would go to the diner and work there. The good thing of being together was that we eventually turned in our art projects, after all they were the catalyst to the beginning of our journey together. I would be forever grateful for that class.

Annabeth was suffering through stress from finals for the end of January. She was busy filling out scholarships to be able to afford NYU next year. I take it all in stride, supporting her and letting her have her space when she needs it. I am thinking of applying there myself so I can be there with her once I graduate, but I'm afraid to tell her, worried she might think I'm moving too fast. Honestly, before Annabeth, I didn't really think about my future too much. The furthest I got was graduating with honors. I don't understand how my geek-ness never thought as far as to where I want to go or what I want to do with my life. But now, Annabeth has opened my eyes to so many possibilities and I think that my calling is in some form of art, after all, my muse has become the most important person in my life.

"Percy? Hey are you listening to me?" Annabeth was calling me. We were sitting down on my bed. Annabeth was surrounded by textbooks and notebooks of the classes she needed to study for. I was somewhat in the same situation, but my attention was elsewhere. I noticed she was wearing her hair in a messy bun with curls of blonde, green, and purple. She was wearing the same Beatles t-shirt I first saw her with along with some black leggings. I was struck by how similar she looked to when I first noticed her and yet she looked smarter, more beautiful and my feelings were stronger than I ever thought possible.

"Sorry. What where you saying?"

"Um, well," she pauses to look at me, probably to make sure I'm still listening. "I was looking for my essay prompt and I can't find it. It's pissing me off because this essay is worth 25% of my grade and I can't find the dam prompt!" smoke was literary coming out of her ears, and her face was redder then a tomato. If senior year is going to be this stressful I think I want to skip it. Either way, she still looks beautiful.

"Annabeth, it's ok. Calm down I'll help you find it," I honestly didn't know how to calm her down but I needed to be supportive.

"Do not tell me to calm down, Percy. I need to start this essay as soon as possible!" she was glaring daggers at me. When we barely started going out that would have made me crap my pants. But now, well…it still kind of does, I can just take it like a man now.

I looked at her straight on, eye to eye, trying my best to not shrink under her gaze, "I think maybe you should take a break. All this stress isn't helping you, Annabeth," I say carefully, cautiously.

She sighs heavily, like if she can't admit defeat but is too weak to keep going. "I can't, Percy. I have so much to do," she pleads at me. Her eyes automatically losing their fierceness and turn into shimmering pools of grey. I get lost in them every time, they are too stunning for words.

"It's ok," I whisper wrapping my arm behind her back, massaging her problems away. I pull her closer to me and with my other hand, stroke her hair and her cheek. "It's ok," I whisper again and lean in to capture her lips with mine. Her mouth quickly follows, our lips made of overheated flesh as we become nonexistent to the world. Throughout the months, Annabeth and I have made out thousands of times, but it always feels like the first time when we kiss. And yet, now, I don't think it's enough.

Annabeth seems to feel the same as me because she suddenly folds her hands around my neck pulling me tighter against her warm skin. Her soft hands tugging roughly on my hair, I groan into her mouth, aroused by the feel of her completely surrounding me. My hands have a mind of their own as they freely caress her waist. I rub my fingers against her back, then to her stomach, Annabeth gasps at the feel of my fingers against her.

"It's not enough, Percy," she gasps into my mouth. I growl in agreement and pull her to straddle my lap. I then quickly start kissing her neck sucking on her skin, I skim kisses along her jaw as she moans in pleasure. This only helps to spur me on as I grab her earlobe between my lips and suck. "Oh shit!" she moans in surprise. I'm pretty sure she can feel the evidence of my excitement as she presses her warmth closer to mine, slowly grinding against me. I let out a desperate growl, letting myself feel her.

"Oh, Gods, Annabeth," I whimper out desperate to gain some kind of release. She moves deeper then, adding more pressure, her warmth right where I need her. Her mouth makes its path down my jaw, kissing, sucking, licking, and nibbling. I revel in her touch with no ounce of comprehension to my surroundings beside Annabeth. My hands encase her, making slow motions up her back, then feeling the tight curves of her waist. My fingers memorize the softness and smoothness of femininity that is my Annabeth.

"Percy," she moans at my touch and quickly follows my example by feeling my chest and my shoulders, her delicate fingers leaving my skin raging in fire. Our motions escalate, our hips moving faster and rougher as we each feel our hearts beat out of our chests. I lean my head in her neck slowly tasting her soft skin. I make my way up her lips and pull them in greedily into my mouth, sucking on them to taste their sweetness. But when the feelings become too much and I can't take it anymore, my body jolts with shocks of pleasure that makes my mind go hazy and my eyes blind with light. "Oh, Percy," Annabeth moans out into my ear as I feel her body quiver and shake above me.

Our breaths are uneven, out chests pressed against each other. I can feel her heart beating rapidly, and I'm pretty sure she can feel mine. After we come down from our high I slowly glance at her face. Her eyes are closed but she has a relaxed, almost peaceful smile. I smile in return. "You're so beautiful," I whisper reverently. She glances down at me, her grey eyes almost silver with how they glow. She smiles lazily at me and leans down to kiss me slowly.

"That was a great distraction don't you think?" she asks me, her lips curling into a smirk.

Being with her for about three months made me used to all our flirting and bantering so I don't tend to blush as much anymore, but for some reason, this statement makes me flush like a tomato. "I think it was the best," I reply shyly.

She giggles and kisses me again before getting off of me. I then realize that I have a certain situation that I need to fix. "Was it good… um I mean, you don't mind that uh-" I stutter out but she cuts me off.

"Yeah, Percy. It was more than good," she says quietly, her cheeks tinting a pretty shade of pink. Its then I realize that we are both so new at this, discovering how far we can go without pushing boundaries or feeling uncomfortable. I also realize how much she trusts me because she never gave the indication she wasn't comfortable, and I'm glad I'm here with her, exploring everything together.

"Um, I'll be back. I uh, I have to go clean up…" I say not knowing how to explain to her. My face probably still resembles a tomato but it's something that I still can't control.

"Oh," she gasps, glances quickly at my crotch, then back at me, "I understand," she states, but I feel the smile in her words and her cheeks are still a bright pink. Her response makes me smirk at her and I quickly head to the bathroom to change clothes.

When I return she is back to studying away, writing down anything important. I sit down quietly and start putting my notebooks into my backpack, cleaning up the area.

"You're done?" she asks startling from my actions.

"Um, yeah, I just have to study some notes, but my mind is too mushy right now to do anything," I admit, glancing at her. Her eyebrow lifts in surprise and she smirks at me.

"Lucky you," she replies sarcastically.

I chuckle, "Yeah, very lucky," I return salaciously. She gasps then throws a pillow in my face, halting my chuckles. She giggles at me.

"If you weren't so darn lovable, I would have thrown my textbook at you!" she exclaims still giggling. I shrug my shoulders but stay quiet.

Soon, we return back to how we were before. Annabeth working on her essay while I browse the internet. We throw glances and shy smiles at each other, both remembering our hot make out session earlier. I wouldn't mind a repeat, after all I may be a gentleman, but I am still a man, and now that we reached this part of our relationship, I admit, it's all I can think about.

But that doesn't mean I'm not content, because I very much am. I simply enjoy being with my girlfriend, watching her be herself and do everything that makes me love her so much. Because I do, and I think I always have.

"Percy, stop staring at me. I can't concentrate," she says suddenly, exasperated. I glance at her face and she looks slightly annoyed, but I know she doesn't mind.

"I think that's enough work for today," reply back, closing my laptop and situating myself closer to her.

"Really?" she inquires, her lips curling at the edges.

I nod expectantly at her, "mhm," I agree leaning in closer.

"You are such a dork," she laughs again, and I dive in kissing her because I can't seem to stop, and she complies, bringing me down to her. I 'umph' at the sudden movement but we are both too caught up in laughter to care.

**Okay, so how did you guys like it? I hope it wasn't too overwhelming. Please leave your thoughts, concerns, or questions, or anything you would like for me to know.**

**Next chapter is going to be in Annabeth's point of view guys! Looking forward to that : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO my beautiful readers! I hope your excited to read this next chapter 'cuz it's a long one! : )**

**If you enjoy fluffy corniness, you guys are going to love it, if not then well, sorry : /**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 11**

**_Annabeth_**

I have always been a free spirit. Never obeying the laws of high school, or the status quo of how 'cool' I am by following the crowd. That's why I dress the way I do. Because I like it, because it's unique and because it's who I am.

That is the reason why I have the friends I do. Because they're all different. Piper dresses like a tomb boy, although she isn't, and she is also very pretty and very much a girl. Jason is a jock. But he isn't dumb or an asshole, he's one of the sweetest guys I know and he loves Piper as much as she does him. Frank looks like a bad boy with biker boots and leather jackets. A lot of people thought we were a thing for a while but he's not my type. Frank is also a band-geek and he has roles in all the school's plays, so there you go. My friends and I are the contradictions of high school, but we still work because we aren't ashamed to be who we are.

And most important, that is the reason why I'm in love with Percy Jackson. He is a full on geek. His clothes is made up of khaki pants, sweater vests, dress shirts, and sometimes even suspenders. Bring in the big squared glasses and messy hair, and he's the full package. But, I was never one to judge based on how someone looked, and that's what made me notice him in the first place.

I'm a wanderer, I like to stare at people, call me rude, but I do. That day, I was just staring at all the people that surrounded me, and then my eyes landed on him. I don't know what it was, maybe it was how concentrated he seemed on what he was doing, mouthing the words on the page, with his brows furrowed. Or maybe it was the book of Robert Frost that he clung tightly in his hands. Or maybe it was the fact how he seemed completely oblivious to everything around him but he was definitely aware of himself. Then he looked up, right into my eyes.

His green eyes were vibrant. Millions of emotions written all over them, it made my chest ache, and my heart stutter. I smiled at him because I couldn't help but like him immediately. He seemed wise beyond his years, and yet it seemed like he didn't know the most beautiful things in life. That day, I knew he was going to be someone important to me. Turns out, I was more right than I ever thought I would be.

Mornings are never something I have enjoyed, my cranky attitude is proof of that. As I'm walking down the halls on the first day of February, I realize that I don't feel cranky at all. It could be because I went to sleep with Percy's voice in my ear, telling me goodnight, but I'm not complaining. I make it to my locker humming along to that first song we danced to so long ago, remembering every detail like if it was yesterday. I take my English book and notebook then close my locker with a happy sigh.

"Hey Annie. How you been, sweetheart?" I halt in my tracks. One, because that is not the voice I like to hear, and two, because I know exactly to who it belongs to. I look up, and sure enough there he is. Leaning on the lockers, arms crossed, with ugly blond hair and ugly smirk in place.

I grit my teeth. Well there goes my good mood. "What do you want, Luke?"

"I just want to know how you been. We haven't talked so much this year." He says, I know better than to fall for the innocent act.

"Yeah, and I liked to keep it that way. So if you mind…" I fade off, making my way to class. But of course that doesn't faze him.

"Aw, Annie, c'mon. We used to be such good friends last year," he's walking a little too close to me and if he even thinks about touching me I'll cut of his balls.

"We were never close friends, Luke. All you wanted was to get in my pants, don't think I didn't notice. I just chose to ignore it because you were too stupid to take a hint." I state as calmly as possible and start walking faster, but with no such luck.

"Really? I thought you were just playing hard to get. Don't tell me this is because of that geek Jackson is it? You're not serious about that?" he says incredulously, snorting as if it were impossible for him to believe.

_That's it._ I stop and face him, glaring holes through his thick skull. No one calls MY boyfriend a geek like that. "First of all, it is none of your fucking business who I'm with or not, it doesn't concern you. And second, don't call him a geek because he is much more man than you will ever be!" I spit at him, figuratively, then literally for emphasis. "Oh, and don't fucking call me Annie." I then make my way down the hall and to my classroom, leaving a stunned and thoroughly spitted at Luke.

I'm reeling from my run in with Luke but try to focus on Mr. Green's lesson. Percy, being the adorable, considerate boyfriend he is, notices something is wrong. When Mr. Green leaves us to our devices to write a Rhetorical Précis comparing two poems that I have no clue what they are, Percy hands me a note. I turn to look at him, and concern is written all over his face. I sigh and open the note.

**_What's wrong? Are you ok? : /_**

I question whether I should tell him, but then decide there is no point in hiding it.

_Um, I'm just irritated. Luke was bothering me earlier and it pissed me off. But I'm ok now. : )_ I try giving him an encouraging smile, but I think it looks more like a grimace.

**_Luke? You mean Luke Castellan? You know him? _**His brows furrow into a deep scowl, and now I'm pissed how Luke is managing to ruin my whole day too.

_No, I don't. He was just one of the many guys who couldn't take a hint last year. I already told him to leave me alone because I was never interested and never will be._

He reads it but doesn't look reassured. I sigh sadly. No matter how much he has grown from the shy kid he used to be, he's still insecure at times. I really want to make him understand that he has nothing to worry about but I'm worried that he might not feel as strong as I do.

As we're walking off to second period, he seems awfully quiet, and I'm at a loss on what to say. When we make it to my classroom, I exhale cautiously and look up at him.

"You're ok aren't you?" I pause, when I realize the words spoken came out of his mouth, instead of mine.

"Yeah, it just annoyed me that he couldn't respect my choice of being with you," I say carefully, reassuringly.

"But he didn't say or do anything that hurt you did he?" his sea-green eyes plead with me, and it's all I can do to wrap my arms around him and snuggle in his chest. He follows immediately, pulling me to him and nestles his face in my hair.

"No he didn't hurt me," I promise. I kiss his jaw and inhale him. I look at him and smile. He kisses my nose and unwillingly, lets me go.

"Ok. Just tell me if he bothers you again," he asks.

I reach up and fix his cute suspenders and his crooked glasses. "I will," I grin at him. He then leans down to give me a small kiss and heads to his class. I sigh a lovesick sigh, and realize he just made me happy again by caring for me.

At lunch, the whole gang is already there goofing off and laughing like the teenagers they are. Percy and I walk to them, our lunches already in our hands.

"Hey guys, we got some news," Piper yelps excitedly.

"What news?" Percy questions.

"Jason? You mind telling them the news?" Piper chirped. I glanced at the table, everyone had smiles and Jason seemed the same.

"Ok, well. My cousin Leo is getting married in April and you guys are all invited." Jason announces happily.

"Oh, wow," I say. "How old is he anyway? I thought he was still in college." Percy looks confused now more than ever.

"Oh, he is. He's 21 but his fiancée was offered a job in California and they decided to tie the knot so he could move with her after he graduates."

"Isn't that romantic. I would love a man who would follow me everywhere!" Hazel sighs longingly and we all giggle at her.

"I agree with Hazel. Leo is definitely winning points for proposing already. I thought he would never make his move." Piper agrees sighing along with Hazel.

"Ok, um, I'm lost. Would someone care to explain?" Percy says exasperatedly. I glance at him and squeeze his thigh for support.

Jason clears his throat, and starts the story. "Leo and Reyna have been together since their senior year and we all liked her. My family would joke around on how they needed to get married already, but they always said they were too young, that they needed to stabilize their lives before they were ready to make a big commitment like that. But when Reyna announced that her dream job was in California, she was torn, and Leo was moping around thinking that she was going to leave him. Thank god the idiot took the hint and proposed, with ring and everything, telling her he wasn't going to let her throw away her dream to stay with him." Jason exhales loudly, and I can't help it I sigh along with the girls. That is definitely honest to god love.

Percy has an odd expression between aww and bewilderment. "I'm happy for them, it seems like if they really love each other," he glances at me, and his cheeks redden when he sees me looking at him. I smile again. "I'm happy you invited us." He finishes quietly. Everyone else seems to be buzzing in excitement talking about their plans for the weekend but Percy seems oblivious to them, stuck in his own thoughts.

Later in the day, Percy and I are at my house for a change. We don't usually come here to spend the day, but both my parents have been hold up at a business conference out of state and I invited Percy over to take advantage of the alone time. Currently, we are sitting in my living room floor eating Mexican food and watching _Rock of Ages. _I have to say, I love that movie.

"Don't stop believin', hold on to that feelin', streetlight people…!" I sing along to the movie, singing and making faces at Percy. I don't have a bad voice, but it isn't the most pleasant one either, and Percy is letting me know by trying to stifle his laugh. I laugh along with him, because it is pretty dam funny.

"You're a horrible singer," he admits, still chuckling.

"Oh, like you're any better," I stick my tongue out at him, childishly.

"Never said I was," he retorts.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and throw a chip at him. He gasps mockingly.

"How dare you waste food, Annabeth" he then reaches for the bowl, preparing his ammo, and flinches two chips at me. I giggle and do the same, but he grabs me by my arms and halts my movement, pulling me to him and making us both laugh uncontrollably.

Somehow, through all that laughter, I end up halfway on top of Percy, with our hands and legs tangled all over each other. I notice his eyes darkening to jade instead of his usual sea-green hue, and I smirk at him. Eventually, we are a total mess of hands and arms and legs and fingers. Touching, feeling, breathing, sensing, tasting, and hearing everything, everywhere. It seems like if we can never get enough. It never is enough with him.

We moan and groan, loving the feeling of each other's bodies. I love how he's not buff, or even muscular. It's true he's not muscular, but he is still very much manly, and I love how he doesn't change that because it's who he is. I love his body the way it is. I love feeling his soft hair through my fingers, I love running my hands up and down his chest, feeling his hot flesh and fast heartbeat. And I know he loves it too.

"God, I love you," I hear him whisper in my ear as he nibbles on my neck. I stop, abruptly. _Did he just say…_

"What?" I pant, catching my breath and trying to comprehend if I heard right. His eyes are huge, and his face is redder then it has ever been before. I pull back a little to look him more closely and it seems like if he completely forgot everything going on five seconds ago.

"I uh, um, y-you see…" he stops. His face morphs into one of pain. "Fuck! Shit I'm sorry I said that, I.. I didn't mean…. Shit!" he yells running his hands through his hair, hiding his face. "I can't believe I ruined this," he whispers sadly.

I let him gather his thoughts as I realize that yes, he did say it and he wasn't planning to. "Did you mean it?" I say quietly worried of his answer.

He looks up at me, his eyes still wide, searching for something, I don't know what but his eyes are so bright and green, and I feel mine water with emotions I never thought could be so strong, waiting for something, anything. He seems to find what he was looking for and exhales loudly, shaking his head a little. He grabs my hands and looks me in the eye, sea meeting storm into one of the greatest moments in our lives.

"I'm in love with you, Annabeth. I was in love with you since the first day I met you, I just didn't know it." He confesses shakily. I gasp again. I'm shocked by not only his words, but how deep and true they seem. How profoundly they affect me, expanding my heart and making my emotions burst into the light.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, and wipe it away. I thought I would never feel this way, but I was wrong. "I'm in love with you too, Percy," I whisper earnestly. "I fell in love with you without even knowing it," I admit. Percy strokes my cheek, brushing away my tears, I lean my face in his palm meeting his gaze.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," he says.

"Just as happy as it makes me." beyond words.

"Immensely," he concludes with a smile and brings his face to mine, giving me the purest most passionate kiss that make my eyes roll over my head and my toes curl. Ever.

It was that good.

**Well? what do you guys think? too much or too little?**

**Please review and let me know : )**

**'Till next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my beautiful minions! here is another chapter to fill your needs. haha : )**

**Ok, well, this is more of a filler chapter leading up to a big important part of their relationship, wink wink ;)**

**Anyways, I own nothing but the plot. I don't have the awesomness that Mr. Riordan has.**

**Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 12**

**_Annabeth_**

After our declarations of love, Percy and I became more comfortable with each other. We were more open with our feelings and we talked about everything that we could. The only thing that we didn't really talk about was taking the next big step in a relationship.

I felt awkward talking about that subject, call me immature, but we are two virgins who have no idea how to talk about these things. I mean we kiss a lot, and we have a lot of hot, steamy make-out sessions, but we never went past second base. I don't know if he's just nervous about it, or if he doesn't want to. But I really hope it's the former because I really want to be with him. I love him enough for him to be my first and hopefully, my only.

I never thought about being in love before. I'm still young and honestly, all I thought about was going to NYU and exploring the world. That was my dream ever since I could remember. But being with Percy changed everything. I still want to go to NYU, and I still want to travel but now I want Percy there with me. Being with Percy made me realize that I want to see the world, explore the hidden corners and beauty's it has to offer and I want it with Percy. I never really believed in soul mates, but I think that Percy and I come really close to being them.

That is why I am planning on seducing my boyfriend on Valentine's Day. Well, as much as an inexperienced eighteen year old could.

"Annabeth, are you sure you want to do this? You don't want to talk to him about this?" Piper questions me while we walk down the shops along the mall. We have just entered Victoria's Secret and I was about to purchase something I'll know Percy is going to appreciate.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want this with Percy, and I know he wants it too. You know how he is, Piper. He is not going to mention it unless I do. So I need to show him, because I would probably be a stuttering mess just like him if I were to bring it up," I admit, while picking up a pair of yellow lace panties. "Ok yeah… not these."

We keep walking while Piper helps me look for good options. "Does it hurt?" I ask her after a couple minutes.

She sighs, and seems to ponder her answer. "It hurts, I think that's a given. But if your with the right person it doesn't hurt as much because he takes care of you," she replies, examining a striped sports bra.

"You didn't say it was good though?" I goad. She laughs at me and slaps my shoulder with the sports bra.

"Um, I guess it was. But the first time is going to be uncomfortable, so you can't really enjoy it that much. But the second time is so much better," she replies cheekily. I laugh along with her.

"Dam, woman. Jason seems to be getting it right then," she stares at me for a couple seconds then throws herself into a fit of giggles so I join her.

"Yeah, he loves me so it's always good, you know," she finally confirms. "So, if Percy loves you, then you don't have to worry, Annabeth," she admits. I sigh and smile at her letting her know I won't worry.

After a couple hours, we managed to buy everything I needed including shoes and accessories and Percy's present. I am exhausted and anxious for the weekend. We will finally be able to take this big step together and I just know it will be worth it.

**_Percy_**

Annabeth said she was only going to be gone for a couple hours but she's been gone the whole day. _Stupid girls' night! Why does she need to go out with her friends! _Ok, yeah, I admit that was an asshole thing to say. But I can't help it. I miss her too much already. Although now that I think about it I guess I can use this time to plan the day for Valentine's Day this Saturday. Which is only four days away. No pressure or anything.

I decide I need the help of a guy who has done this before. I grab my phone and dial the number.

"Hello?" he answers.

I clear my voice, and begin. "Hey Jason, um it's Percy."

"Oh, hey Percy! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something." I ask.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" he asks encouragingly.

"Uh, for this Saturday…? For Annabeth?" I reluctantly admit.

"Oh, I get it, you want to give her a night she will remember huh?" he chuckles. I flush even though he can't see me, but I just know if he were hear he would be giving me the eyebrows and the wink.

"Yeah, ok. I'm serious Jason. I'm at a loss on what to do here. I really want to surprise and show her how much I love her."

"You got it bad don't you?" I groan in exasperation. "Ok, fine, I'll be serious. Well think about what she likes, surprise her. Instead of an expensive gift, give her a meaningful gift, or it could be both, you know, it doesn't hurt anyone. Probably just your wallet, but trust me it's worth it," he chuckles at his own joke, and I make an 'hm' noise, agreeing with him.

"Anything else?"

"If you want it to be really special, decorate the night for her, or even better, cook dinner for her, I bet she'll like that. Unless you're a bad cook, which that will probably suck. Anyways, make sure you have that lovey-dovey music that chicks like, you can never go wrong with that, oh, and make sure you have roses. They are a given when it comes to romantic dinners."

"Ok, music, dinner, and flowers, got it. But what exactly am I supposed to do. I want it to be special, and it can't if it's going to be as simple as that." I am pulling out my hair by this point. At this rate, I'll be bald by the time I'm forty.

"Honestly Perce, that has to be all you. I gave you the basics, but you have to think of the big picture, because that is what's going to make these simple things stand out and make your night special." He replies seriously.

I sigh sadly. "Ok, I guess I understand. I just need to figure out what it's going to be, and fast."

After my phone call with Jason I begin my search on the internet searching for everything I need. It is definitely going to be a long week.

On Thursday I finally figured out what I'm doing and try to finish everything I need, including my gift and taking care of food and decorations. Because let's be honest, I can't cook to save my life.

It's a busy day from start to finish and I know Annabeth knows that I am trying to be secretive, but at this point, she has to know what I'm planning by now, at least she knows the basics.

"Percy, would you calm down and stop being so jumpy?" We are on our way to my house after getting some lunch at _Subway _and Annabeth finally had enough of my spastic attitude.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind," I say trying to breathe calmly.

"Really? You wouldn't by any chance tell me why you're so crazy right now?" she asks hopefully.

"You know why," I glare at her playfully.

"But what is it?" she pouts. Dammit, really. I can never resist the pout, so instead I look back to the road. I will not be played with.

"Nope, it's not going to work this time," I say shaking my head.

Annabeth leans in closer to me, her lips at my ear, "Not even if I do this?" she whispers. Slowly, she licks the outer shell of my ear and trails small kisses on my neck, sucking all the way.

"Oh, shit!" I swerve the car a bit and we both startle. I manage to straighten it up a bit, but inside I'm a mess. She can't do that while I'm driving, it's dangerous. I start hyperventilating, my breaths coming out in loud wheezes.

"Shit! Percy calm down, you're having an asthma attack. Pull over!" Annabeth seems remorseful and completely panicked. Serves her right.

I quickly pull over, while she manages to have my inhaler at the ready. I take one, then two puffs. My breathing relaxes immediately, but my heart is still too shocked.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Percy. Are you ok? Baby, please tell me you're ok?" Annabeth's grey eyes are so big they look like cartoon eyes. Her hands are all over my face, my shoulders, and my head.

"Yes, I'm ok. It was a small one," I exhale loudly. "Just, please don't do that again while I'm driving. It's too much."

Her face flushes and she smiles sadly at me. "I'm sorry. I guess that was too much, huh?" she then reaches over and hugs me to her chest.

I sooth her back, and kiss he forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where we're going? At least so I know if what I'm wearing is appropriate." She questions again, using the puppy dog eyes this time.

I smile at her and shake my head, "Not a chance. Not after this stunt you pulled, you little troublemaker."

"I said I was sorry," she pouts and kisses me on the lips. _Well, in that case, you can be forgiving. _But, I won't tell her that. Not yet at least.

After a few minutes of being thoroughly kissed, we break apart, smiling goofily at each other.

"Fine, you're forgiving," I sigh dramatically.

"Works every time," she states smugly. My jaw drops, and she laughs, loudly. "Now, get out, I'm driving." Well no arguments there.

Saturday morning, I was already up and about making my preparations before this evening. My mom agreed to help me cook dinner because she said it would be so much better then take-out. I automatically agreed. I also spoke to my dad asking him for a very important favor.

"Percy, this is a big step. You two are going to be alone, for hours, are you sure you can handle this? Are you sure she can?" my dad asked, putting down his glasses.

I sigh, rubbing my face. I stand up straighter and exhale with more confidence. "Dad, I know you think we're not ready, but I know what I want and I really want to make this special for her."

My dad's expression is hard to place, it seems he's examining me like one of his patients, except I'm not because I'm not a dog, or a cat, or a hamster. You guys get the picture?

"Let me ask you something, do you love her?" he asks looking at me in the eyes, letting me know that he wants the truth.

"Yes, I really do, Dad." I reply as truthful as could be.

"Well, then, I hope your day goes perfect." He smiles at me and reaches into his drawer. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Perce," he advices handing me the keys.

"Thanks dad," I respond clutching on to them. I start to leave his study but he stops me.

"Percy, I know this might seem random, but I'm proud of you. You've grown into an intelligent, and caring young man." He confesses bringing me into a man hug. I smile gratefully and accept his compliment. "Oh, and don't forget to use protection." He winks at me and goes back to sit on his desk, leaving me blushing and stuttering. _Oh jeez_.

Now, I am currently waiting outside Annabeth's front door. Dressed in a black tux with a red bow tie. Annabeth said we had to color coordinate our attire for the evening and I gladly agreed. It feels like that first day so many months ago. But on our first date I don't remember being as nervous as I am right now, I can't help it though. My heart is beating a million beats per minute, and I am on a verge of another asthma attack. _I cannot lose my shit right now_.

With a deep sigh, and double checking that I look decent enough, I knock on the front door. _Déjà vu right there folks. _But, when the door opens all else seems to disappear, all that matters is the stunningly beautiful woman standing in front of me.

**Well? How was it? would you mind reviewing?  
Pretty please with a cherry on top? : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good Evening ladies and gents! How is your summer going so far?**

**Ok, well, a couple of things...**

**This chapter is on the M rated side, considering it has a lemon in it. Just letting y'all know beforehand.**

**Also, I will be going to Six Flags this weekend, so sadly I won't have time to update the next chapter so soon next week. But, I promise I will get it to you guys as soon as possible.**

**No worries though, this chapter is the longest one up to date. I think it might be my favorite so far, but that's probably because I'm biased.**

**Anyways, I think that this story will be about 20 or so chapters long, more or less, that is if more of their story decides to write itself.**

**Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

**_Stand By Me_**** by Ben E. King**

**_1+1_**** by Beyoncé **

**Mr. Roirdan owns characters, I just own the plot.**

**Ok, enough of my babbling, Today, I present to you, Chapter 13! Yay!**

**Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 13 **

**_Annabeth _**

Percy was picking me up at exactly 5'o'clock. That is in twenty minutes from now and I am running around my room wrapping up Percy's gift and trying to get ready at the same time. Who knew multitasking could be so difficult while standing on one heel-covered foot.

Ten minutes, a lot of struggling and a mild panic attack later, I'm finally ready. I look at myself through my mirror, taking slow and calming breaths. I am wearing a red lace long sleeved top with a black skater skirt paired up with some black heeled studded ankle boots. My hair is in big blond curls with touches of red highlights. My eyes are decorated in a grey to black Smokey eye shadow and my lips are tinted light brown. I should feel confident right now, this is who I am, but I am so nervous I feel like if my nerves are going to explode.

I gather my coat, handbag, and Percy's gift and walk down to the living room.

"Well, well, well, look who looks gorgeous tonight?" my mother's voice reverberates as I'm making my way to the kitchen.

My face flushes slightly at her compliment. "Thanks, mom. Do you know if Percy's here yet?" I wonder, looking at the clock then at the front door.

"Honey relax. Enjoy your night, have fun. Percy will be here." She grabs me by the shoulders and rubs soothingly. "Oh, my. You're all grown up. Out to live your life with the man you love…" My mom looks like if she's going to shed some tears so I quickly manage to distract her.

"Thanks mom. I get my looks from you and Dad," she chuckles lightly and continues with her duties.

"Well, all I can do now is give you some advice. Never tell your father I told you this but be safe," she says pointedly.

"I'm always safe mom,"

"I mean use protection," she says matter of fact. On that embarrassing note, the doorbell rings. _Right on time_.

Once I open the door, I am completely silenced by the sexy handsome man standing in front of me. _Sweet baby Jesus! This is my boyfriend? _I don't know how I got so lucky.

"Whoa," I see Percy swallow, his Adams apple bobbling as he looks me up and down. "Jesus, Annabeth, you look amazing. Gorgeous. Stunning. I- I don't have w-words for how-… oh dam," and here is the beautiful dorky blushing boy I fell in love with.

I giggle happily, embracing him in my arms and giving him a big juicy kiss full of promises for what tonight would bring.

"You look so freaking sexy and dorky right now." I whisper in his ear. "I love it."

**_Percy_**

Annabeth leaves me speechless once again. I quickly gather myself and lead her to the car. Tonight is already turning out to be perfect.

The drive is a combination between excitement and anticipation with a healthy dose of nerves on my part. Annabeth is looking from left to right seeing where we are going and tries guessing our destination once in a while. She's always wrong of course.

After a long twenty minute drive we finally arrive at the cabin/ beach house my parents own on Montauk beach. My father sure must trust me.

The cabin is all wood with two stories and about four rooms, two living rooms, a big kitchen and 3 bathrooms. The outside part is mostly all white with a beautiful patio on the front, with a nice fresh garden, courtesy of my mom, of course. The back has a pool and Jacuzzi with a gated fence that leads to the beach. Annabeth seems to be completely taking it all in, not making a sound at all. Anxiously, I lead her to the door and unlock it. I hear a small gasp as Annabeth takes in the view before her.

**_Annabeth_**

The house is elegant and vibrant and my chest aches with how special it seems. Once Percy unlocked the door, I gasped in complete bewilderment. There are twinkly white lights decorating the whole living room, making it glow. A small squared table is placed against the wall; in the middle there is a small vase holding an arrangement of three roses, a white rose, a purple rose, and a red rose. Next to it are two small heart shaped candles lighting up what I'm guessing will be our dining area. I then turn my attention to the middle of the living room, a few more flower arrangements in every corner but always the same colors. I notice a fireplace crackling and a setting of blankets and fluffy red pillows at the foot of it, a mini coffee table with certain delicious looking pastries on top of the blankets, and of course more twinkly white lights and some background music, making everything look magical. This is too much to take in all at once and my eyes start to tear up.

I never used to care much about Valentine's Day before, but now that I found my soul mate, I honestly believe it will be my favorite holiday from now on.

"Well, d-do you like it?" I hear Percy whisper anxiously.

My eyes are glancing from one place to another and all I can think of right now is how amazing everything looks. It is very well decorated, giving off a romantic vibe without girly hearts and ugly pink colors thrown in. Percy really does know me.

After more silence, my thoughts and emotions tumble out in one breath, "I…oh my god, Percy. H-how did you do this? Where did you find this place? I can't believe you did all this! It is so beautiful." I sigh in contentment. I turn to look at Percy, looking intensely at me.

"I'm glad you think so. My dad owns this beach house and let me borrow it for tonight. I hope its special enough for you," He explains shrugging sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. Dammit, he's making me blush again. I have never blushed before being with Percy.

"I think it's perfect." I say quietly embracing him into a hug and pulling his mouth towards mine. He complies willingly.

After a few minutes we pull apart and he leads me towards the table and pulls out my chair.

When he sits down we look at each other, goofy smiles and twinkly eyes. _Jesus, really. I'm becoming a cliché_. I look back at the roses and pull them out of the little vase, smelling their sweet aroma.

"Why these roses?" I wonder.

"The purple rose means love at first sight. I wasn't kidding when I said I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, I was enchanted by you. I didn't really believe I had a chance with you because of how different we are so I couldn't come to terms with it until a couple weeks after." He confesses. His cheeks are flushed but he seems honest and unabashed.

"It was love at first sight for me too," I agree, squeezing his thigh in reassurance. He sighs and smiles at me, squeezing my hand in acknowledgement.

"The white rose means pure love. I know this might sound like too much in so little time, but my love for you is pure, raw, and real. I would always be here for you, be with you, and think of you." His voice becomes slightly hoarse at the end and I can't help my own throat from choking up at his words.

He leans closer to me and places his forehead on mine. This moment seems more intimate then when we kiss. "And of course the red one means love, but it also means enduring passion. My love for you is strong and passionate and it will endure anything and everything, as long as we're together." My eyes are wide and teary and I can't help but kiss his nose, then his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and then I kiss him deeply, letting him know that my love for him is just as strong as his.

**_Percy_**

After I give her my rose's speech Annabeth and I settle down on the table, I serve our meal.

"Tonight we are having Fettuccini Alfredo with Shrimp, mashed potatoes in gravy, and of course fluffy bread buns," I state proudly, serving her plate and placing it in front of her. She smiles brightly at me, all rosy cheeks and toothy grin. She's gorgeous.

"Oh, wow! This looks so delicious!" she exclaims in amazement.

"My mom did all the cooking, I helped," I shrug sheepishly serving her drink which consists of sparkling apple cider, considering we are underage and can't afford fancy wine or champagne.

Annabeth takes a fork full of the delicious pasta and moans loudly, savoring the food. Well, at least she seems to like it.

"Seriously, Percy. This is amazing. I can't believe you did all this." She admits, focused on her mashed potatoes now.

We then fall under comfortable conversation. Annabeth admits she's excited about Leo's wedding because she likes seeing me in a tux, and I tell her I can't wait to see her in a dress that makes my heart drum. We talk about how she just found out she won a $5,000 scholarship to NYU and how excited she seems to go. I also mention that Frank asked Hazel out on a date and she gladly agreed. We both mention how they seem to be perfect for each other.

After our meal I notice the song playing on the speakers and take her hand in mine. I place our hands in a dancing position as Ben E. King's famous song, _Stand by Me, _starts slowly. I pull Annabeth closer towards me, our bodies pressed tightly together.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

We dance slowly as I whisper the lyrics into her ear, sending her my message of love. She pulls me tighter and kisses my cheek smiling up at me, and we both start singing the chorus.

_So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me_

I twirl her, then dip her and kiss her again. I spin her out and roll her back in, safely in my arms, all the while she's laughing joyously and I can't help but join her. She lets me know that we are both here for each other and no matter what happens, we always will be.

We have finished our dance number and are now enjoying a delicious chocolate mint ice cream cake, also courtesy of my mom, on our bed of blankets and fluffy pillows.

"I don't think I told you how stunning you look today," I tell her, then decide to smear some on her nose. She yelps, and I giggle at her. "Especially with ice cream on your nose."

"Very mature, Percy." She scowls wiping it off with her finger, but then surprises me by putting her finger in her mouth and sucking on it. My eyes bulge, and I swallow involuntarily.

She sees me swallow and smiles wickedly at me, "Would you by any chance want a taste, handsome?" she asks seductively.

I can only nod. She then dips her finger in her cake, taking some ice cream with her and moves her finger towards my mouth. I welcome her finger and suck off the deliciousness of this exciting moment. Annabeth's eyes are a dark stormy grey, and I'm pretty sure my eyes are a darker shade of green at this moment as well.

Unfortunately this little act only made me crave Annabeth so I pull her finger away and yank her on top of me as I lie back on the pillows. She only seems to like this even better as she leans down to meet my lips. My hands at her waist, holding her securely in place but she's having none of it, grinding on top of me. Her hands take a hold of mine, leading them up her waist and to her breasts. I squeeze them automatically and Annabeth moans in pleasure. We keep kissing, our tongues tangling together as Annabeth reaches to unbutton my coat and shirt.

"You're wearing too much clothes," she says huskily. _Oh Jesus Christ! My girlfriend is getting me naked. _I can only look on like a dumbass, too stunned to do anything. I can't deny I like it though.

She kisses my neck and then my chest, pulling on my skin as I keep exploring her body with my own hands.

"I love you Annabeth," I start kissing her ear and then recapture her lips in mine.

"I love you too," she replies "I want you, Percy. I want to feel you against me. I want you to be my first and only love," she whispers desperately. I pause at her words, completely overtaken with the intensity of them.

"Are you sure?" I question, grabbing her face in my hands, exhaling like I just ran a marathon. I want this more than anything, but her safety is my only priority.

"I'm positive. I love you Percy and I want this with you." Her grey eyes gleam with the lights overhead, glowing like rich diamonds, treasures from the earth. All I know is that she's my diamond carved from the gods in heaven made solely for me, and I will give her everything she desires.

"O-ok," I stutter out. "But not here, I want to do this right." I whisper moving her off of me and getting up. I reach for her hand, and she places it in mine. "I want to cherish you," I say pulling her towards the bedroom.

**_Annabeth_**

As Percy leads me to the bedroom, I can't help but be nervous at what is about to happen. I've been planning this moment for so long, but now that it's here I don't feel as confident as I wish I was.

The room has a queen size wooden bed covered with a white comforter and red sheets and pillows. There are two more flower vases on top of the night stands on either side of the bed following the same pattern of the others, and more twinkly lights on top.

"Did you plan this?" I ask, amazed and confused at the same time.

"No, I only hoped," he confesses shyly.

"You're amazing," I admit.

"Not as much as you are." He smiles at me, and rubs my cheek adoringly. "Are you sure? We can wait if you're not ready, Annabeth. I'd wait for you."

"Yes I'm sure. I've been ready for this for a long time."

"What if I hurt you?" he asks again his brows furrowing. I smile up at him, smoothing out his eyebrows and his worries.

"Percy, that's inevitable. It's going to hurt, we just have to go slow," I admit. "Why? Do you want to?" I ask worriedly.

"Of course I want to, more than anything. But I've never done his before and I'm worried I'll hurt you or it won't be good enough."

"As long as it's with you, it will always be enough," I whisper reassuringly. He smiles at me childishly and agrees silently.

After that, conversation ends as we learn to communicate with our bodies and souls.

I sit on the edge of the bed taking off my heels as I watch Percy finish unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off along with his red bowtie. Meanwhile, I think I may be drooling at his body. His chest isn't ripped with abs, but he's still perfect to me. He catches me and we both blush, he has a smug smirk at his lips. He sits down next to me and begins kissing my neck, running his fingers through my hair, twirling my curls. He begins to pull up my shirt but I stop him silently. His terrified expression makes me realize he misinterpreted, so I quickly get up and face him. I start taking off my shirt slowly all the while keeping my eyes on his, lust-filled and dark green. Then I unzip my red skirt and pull it down as I watch it land on the floor. Now I am in front of my boyfriend in nothing but a red lacy bra and some matching see through lace panties. I hold my breath as I look up at him, more vulnerable than if I were naked.

Percy has his mouth open looking at me like I'm a gift from the gods and at the same time like he wants to take over my body. My heart begins to jump in excited anticipation and slowly, I walk between his legs. Percy automatically attaches his hands on my hips, his thumb feeling my warm skin.

"Jesus, Annabeth," he groans. "Are you trying to give me an asthma attack?" he stops talking as he gets hypnotized by his thumb moving up my body as he cups my breast. I moan quietly. "You're so soft," he whispers this time, his eyes meet mine, and I just know what I see there is love. He reaches his face towards mine and I meet him halfway. I straddle his lap and kiss him more deeply, more hungry to feel him, all of him.

After a couple of minutes he gets up and takes off his pants, standing in only his boxers. I smile up at him as he gets on top of the bed again. I quickly get up and head towards the iPod dock. "I think this song perfectly describes how I feel about you," I say as Beyoncé's melodic voice rings out in the room.

_If I ain't got nothing  
I got you  
If I ain't got something (I don't give a damn)  
'Cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra (but I know)  
One plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through ('cause baby)_

_We ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us (so come on baby)_

When I reach the bed, Percy pulls me on it and covers my body with his as he slowly cherishes me. We kiss until we can't kiss anymore and then I unclasp my bra and reach over to take off my panties. Percy glances at my chest admiring the view but his eyes return to my own and then he takes off his boxers. We both swallow as I watch him in amazement. He's what I would guess would be average size and I'll admit it's weird looking, but it's beautiful because it's him.

Our lips meet again as we learn each other's bodies with our hands. Percy clutches on to my breast and squeezes as I make my way down his happy trail and tighten my hands around his hot hard skin. We both moan at the contact but don't stop our ministrations. I feel his hand travel down my waist as he squeezes my butt, I yelp out in shock more than anything but then I make up for it as I squeeze his in return. We both giggle at that but don't stop our intense kissing and touching.

"We don't need a condom, I'm on the pill," I gasp out huskily as I see him reach out in the drawers. He nods then kisses me one more time on the lips.

"Are you sure Annabeth?" Percy whispers as he positions himself above me, giving me a last out. I glare at him, giving him the most determined look possible.

"I love you Percy. Isn't that enough?" he swallows thickly, and nods.

"I love you too, Annabeth. More than anything." He whispers.

_Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
Let our love will heal us all (right now baby)_

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh  
Make love to me.

He pushes in slowly, I gasp out in pain. Percy halts his movements. "Don't you dare stop," I growl at him, closing my eyes to take away the pain.

"But I'm hurting you," he whispers desperately, but thankfully doesn't pull out. He waits for me, whispering soothing words in my ear telling me he's sorry it hurts.

I swallow back the uncomfortable feeling as I give him the green light to move. The pain is gone now and all I feel is Percy above me, inside me, and all around me as our bodies are taken over with an unknown pleasure that we are both experiencing for the first time.

"Oh, fuck," he gasps out as he starts moving faster. His face is contorted in pain and pleasure as he holds his body on top of mine.

"Percy!" I call out as my body starts to shake. His head comes back to mine, our foreheads touching. I hear the lyrics of the song in the background and the intensity of this moment is too strong. I realize Percy has a tear rolling down his cheek and I reach up to wipe it away. "You feel it too?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah," he chokes out as he kisses my cheek, capturing my own tears. Our lips meet again more passionately than ever before as both our bodies climax into oblivion, overtaken with our actions and emotions.

**_Percy_**

After our intense lovemaking, Annabeth and I are comfortably relaxing on the bed eating leftover pastries. Annabeth is wearing my dress shirt and honestly, she's never looked sexier.

"Percy, do you ever think about the future?" she asks as she grabs a cupcake decorated in whip cream and a strawberry.

I pause mid cookie chew, and look at her questioningly. She only looks on, expectantly.

"What kind of future?" I choke out.

"I don't know; college, four years, or even twenty years from now?" she asks looking at anywhere but me.

_Yes, I do, and in every single thought, you are in it with me. _I think but decide it's too soon for that. "Um, y-yeah, I do. I uh…" I cough, clearing my throat, an embarrassed flush coming to my cheeks. "I uh, actually, think about it more now that we're together," I confess shyly.

She beams at me, eyes shining like crystals. "Really?"

"Yeah," I shrug sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

"Me too," she agrees, smiling at me.

"Um, I- I was actually thinking of maybe applying to NYU next year. So you know, I could go there with you, I m-mean, only if you want me to go and if I get accepted, of course. Or I could just-" I stop abruptly as I feel her lips crush mine.

"You are such a dork," she tells me affectionately. I blush, smiling at her. "Of course I want you to go to NYU with me." Then she seems to remember something. "Oh I almost forgot!" she exclaims, jumping off the bed and running off to the living area.

When she gets back, she's holding a rectangular box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a black bow. "Your Valentine's Day present," she says. I smile at her then get up to get her present, a big squared box, wrapped in Valentine's Day wrapping paper. We both stare at each other holding our presents.

"Ladies first," I say, handing her present to her. She sighs in mock exasperation and rips through the paper. After taking out the tissue paper she unfolds out her present, revealing a Journey t-shirt and a Green Day t-shirt.

"Oh my god! You got me t-shirts! This is so cool, Percy!" she exclaims loudly examining them in amazement. Then she quickly puts one on models it, then she puts the other. "These are perfect," she replies gratefully.

"Thanks. I know how much you like wearing band t-shirts so I bought you these because I know how much you like Journey, and well, Green Day is somewhat special to us." I explain. She wraps her arms around me giving me one of those unforgettable kisses that leave me wanting more, but pulls away quickly.

"Um, there is more," I say quietly.

"Jesus Christ! Seriously? What could be more special than this?" she questions as she finishes taking off the rest of the wrapping. She gasps in shock as she peeks inside.

"You got me a camera?" she whispers.

"Not just any camera it's an Olympus evolt E-410. A professional camera, for an aspiring photographer."

Annabeth takes it out of the box, feeling the buttons and the weight of it. I'm not an expert on cameras but the guy at the store told me it was one of the best for a professional. "I don't know what to say," she whispers, her voice choked up.

I pull her towards me and kiss her chastely. "You don't have to say anything, just accept it," I tell her soothingly.

She smiles at me and grabs the camera as she takes a picture of me. "You are my inspiration, Percy. Thank you." She puts it down then hands me my present.

"Your turn," she smiles, excitedly.

I quickly tear up the wrapper and open the box, only to find another smaller box inside, a jewelry box. Questioningly, I look up at her, but her lips are sealed. I open it to find a pendant of a silver trident with green stones, surrounded by a silver circle with an engraving that says, _Lord of Sea_. I am speechless.

"I thought it would be nice for you to have something that reminded you of the ocean, considering you're Poseidon and all that," she tells me, jokingly but smiling nonetheless.

"I can't believe you remember this, it was so long ago." I whisper in amazement as I tie the necklace around my neck.

"I remember everything about you," she confesses. "There is more. Um, I wasn't too sure about this present. But now I think you'll like it." _Is she blushing? _

I move the rest of the wrapping and find a portrait of the beach, well, actually four different beaches in one portrait. It's brilliant. "Did you paint this?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Um, yeah it's four beaches, all in Europe. I painted them off of pictures."

"They're amazing, Annabeth."

"Yeah, um, take out the picture," she suggests. Puzzled, I comply and open the picture frame. Inside are two pieces of paper. Airplane tickets to be exact.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Remember how you told me I should travel before I settle down and go to college? I want to do that this summer, and I want you to come with me."

"B-but how were you able to afford this? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have helped."

"So that's a yes?" she asks expectantly.

"Of course that's a yes. I'll follow you to the depths of Tartarus if I could." She squeals happily and pounces on me.

"I told you're parents and they agreed to let you go, they even bought the whole trip. I told them I had money saved up, but they didn't let me waist it. So yeah, I guess technically, this would be you giving me the present, huh?" she explains, all in one breathe.

"But how were they able to afford it? I mean, we aren't rich at all."

"You're father had some money saved up for you and told me that this would be a perfect opportunity for you to travel."

Completely enchanted by this wonderful, smart, amazingly funny, and beautiful woman all I can do is wrap her in a bear hug and twirl her around the room.

"You get you're wish, love!" I tell her excitedly.

"The only wish that I want is having you around forever," she whispers at me, her hand on my cheek.

"Wish granted," I tell her. "Happy Valentine's Day, love." I whisper.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she echoes. I pull her towards me as I lead her to the bed and make love to her for the rest of the night.

**Well? Did you guys like it? I hope you did.**

**Anyways, please write a review leaving me your thoughts, concerns, questions, or maybe oh, I don't know... a compliment maybe? Yeah, that would be nice. : )**

**Au revoir mes cheries!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back my lovely readers, and I have chapter 14 for you guys! Wooh!**

**Ok, first off since this is an M rated story there will be lemons, therefore I do apologize to those who may feel uncomfortable with that fact. But, I try not to make them too crass or descriptive. If you guys can give me feedback on that I would really appreciate it.**

**Yes, this chapter in fact contains a lemon, so just in case some of you would want to skip it, it is on Annabeth's POV.**

**Well, now that that is settled, I am glad to hear you guys are loving my story, it really does mean a lot. Thank you my loves!**

**I own nothing but the plot. **

** Enough of my rant, let's get on with the show, shall we. ENJOY : )**

**Chapter 14**

**Percy**

The weeks flew by quicker than possible. The girls were excited over the upcoming wedding of Jason's cousin, which was now only a couple of days from now. Annabeth was too busy with keeping up with school that it was taking a toll on her, and sadly on our relationship. After Valentine's Day, I thought our relationship was going to get stronger, and in some ways it did. But, it's not enough and I know she knows.

"Percy?" I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a girl in my Calculus class walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused. Rachel and I talked but we weren't exactly friends so I wondered what she wanted.

"Um, do you have the notes from last week? I was sick and missed a few days? Can I borrow them?" she asked pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on a sec," I grabbed my backpack and started digging around, searching for the papers.

"Any plans for spring break?" she asked, conversationally.

"Yeah, actually, I'm going to a wedding," I replied handing the notes over.

She smiled at me, "Thanks. That's cool. I bet you'll look nice in a suit," she squeezed my shoulder and left with her fiery red hair. Confused, I turned around only to see Annabeth standing right in front of me, a scowl on her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked completely ignoring my question, and walking to next period.

"She asked to borrow some notes."

"Oh," and that was it. This only helped to confuse me more.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Nothing, just had a tough morning," she sighed as we came to her next class. "Do you still want to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," I replied, smiling lazily at her.

"Good." She smiled back. She kissed me chastely on the lips before heading inside.

The next day was Friday night and we were snuggled up watching movies and eating popcorn in my room. We had a long day out and about shopping for Leo's wedding. I have yet to meet the guy, but from what everyone talks about, he seems like a cool guy. The whole day Annabeth seemed to be moody. Always glaring at everyone who seemed to stare too long at us. One time, she even snapped at the cashier girl when she smiled as I paid. The fact that we haven't been intimate this whole week made me even more anxious.

"Oh, man. Channing Tatum is so hot. His dancing is so freaking sexy!" Annabeth squealed as we watched said man dance around a stage with very little clothing and girls screaming in the background.

I 'humphd' at her comment, thinking of my physical appearance. I was not even close to looking like something like that.

"What's so sexy about dancing around in a thong?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Oh, Percy, don't be silly. Everything is sexy about it. I like a man who can move his hips," she says the last comment in a suggestive tone, her eyes boring into mine.

I smiled not able to help myself and pushed the bowl away and aligned my body against hers and slowly grinded my hips toward her. "Like this?" I asked innocently, only nothing was innocent about this moment. She moaned lightly at the contact.

"Is this all you think about now?" she glared playfully but I could tell she loved it.

"Not all the time, but yeah," I shrugged sheepishly, my cheeks tinting a bit.

"You are such a guy!" she squealed out in laughter shoving me playfully, I laughed with her totally enjoying this moment. We kissed then. What started off slow and seductive grew into frantic passion as we kissed and touched everywhere we could.

My hands were roaming up and down her waist then they made their way to her butt, squeezing. She giggled into my mouth as we kissed some more. Annabeth wrapped her legs around my waist and I couldn't help but grind into her some more. We both moaned at the friction. But when it seemed like if we were going to go further Annabeth pulled away.

"Percy, stop," she whispered. I groaned and kissed down her neck, sucked lightly then moved.

"Why?" I asked confused, my voice hoarse.

"We can't," she whispered starting to pull away.

"What why not? What's wrong?" I asked frantically, worry etched on my face.

"Nothing's wrong we just can't. Well, actually I can't, not tonight," she said thinking to herself then closed her eyes as if debating to say something or not.

"I'm confused," I stated. Does this mean we won't have sex anymore?

She groaned in defeat. "Gosh, I don't know why it's so embarrassing. It's nothing bad, I'm just you know, one of those days…" she trailed off her face flushing. After a while, realization dawned on me.

"Oh! You're on your period?" I exclaimed, like a dumbass. She smacked me in the head.

"Announce it to the world, why don't you?" she growled at me.

"Sorry. I just thought it was something more serious," I confessed, relaxing. "Is that why you've been so grumpy these past couple of days?"

"I have not been grumpy! Everyone is just so irritating!" she yelled smacking me, again.

"Ok, you weren't grumpy! Just don't hit me anymore. You'll brake something," I said rubbing my shoulder. Sure enough, a bruise would be there in the morning.

She saw me pouting, and remorse crossed her face. She leaned over and kissed my shoulder, then my cheek, then my mouth. "Sorry," she whispered then climbed my lap and our kissing resumed once again.

"OMG! I'm so excited! Can you believe the day is finally here! Ooh, I can't wait to meet them, they looked so gorgeous together at the ceremony!" Hazel was screaming and jumping all over the place, clearly excited.

"Hazel, baby? Its ok, to be excited, but calm down ok, you're scaring the guests." Frank soothed Hazel's back. I really don't know how he does it. Nico and I could never shut her up, and now all Frank does is touch her, and she zips up.

To tell you the truth they were the oddest couple. Frank was in ways, huge. He looked like one of those guys who rode motorcycles and always picked up fights with strangers. Hazel on the other hand was anything but. She was those bubbly girls who found everything 'cute'. But when she was mad, it was best to keep your distance from her, I learned that the hard way. Frank was graduating this year, and although it broke Hazel's heart, they were going to make it work. I guess I could relate to them on that.

We were all currently sitting at the reception of Leo's wedding, waiting for all the guests to arrive so we could eat. The married couple has yet to arrive but their grand entrance is supposed to be any minute now.

"I know what you mean Hazel. They are just the most in love couple I've ever seen. They really deserve this," Piper chirped up, taking a tortilla chip out of the appetizers basket and covering it in salsa. "Hmm, this salsa is so good!"

"Yeah, I know. Reyna's mom made it. They were going for a somewhat traditional Mexican wedding." Jason agreed eating some chips and salsa as well.

"I can totally see it with all these decorations. The _Papel Picado _is so beautiful," Annabeth gushed. "I would so want a wedding like this." She added thoughtfully. I glanced at her and wondered if she actually said it, or if I imagined it. I felt my face flush because, I could see it too, someday.

After a few more minutes, there was a sudden flurry of excitement throughout the crowd. And seconds later, appeared the happy couple, all wide eyed and happy smiles, greeting their friends and family. A loud round of applause burst through the crowd and everyone joined in welcoming the couple to their celebration.

"Oh em gee! Oh em gee! They're here! Frank, you have to introduce me, like now!" Hazel screeched pulling on Frank's arm. The poor guy was going to lose a limb if no one rescued him.

"Hazel! Leave the poor guy alone and be patient! They want to see their families first," it seems Nico read my mind because he was seconds away from yanking his sister's arm away from her boyfriend. We all laughed at that comment and proceeded with our dinner.

When the wedding was in full swing, almost every table was empty from everyone dancing on the dance floor. I swear I have never danced so much in my life and it was still early into the night.

Annabeth and I are dancing to some Latin music called _merengue. _The rhythm of this music is so sensual that Annabeth's hips sway from left to right so fast I can't help but just stare. Annabeth just laughs at my poor attempts at keeping up, but she's the one leading me in this dance. I am so not complaining if I get to see her blue dress sway along with her body as I hold her.

After the song is over, we take a break to get some water from the bar.

"Well, hello there_, linda muchachita_," I hear a manly voice call behind us. Annabeth turns around and a huge smile reaches her lips.

"Leo, Reyna! Oh my god, congratulations!" Annabeth greeted them both with hugs and kisses on the cheek. She steps back and I see the young couple before us. Leo is what a typical 21 year old would look like, young, charming dimples, and I guess attractive. Reyna on the other hand looks like an Amazon princess. Her hair all black and long into an exotic hairdo with deep brown eyes and tanned skin, her dress compliments her with its shimmery stones and wavy skirt. There is no doubt, they were made for each other.

"Guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Percy," she states gesturing towards me and grabbing my left hand, entwining our fingers.

"Nice to meet you Percy." Reyna greets me first, shaking my other hand and kissing my cheek. Leo follows with the same greeting, minus the kiss on the cheek, of course.

"Nice to meet you too. Your wedding was amazing and congratulations." I say, smiling widely at them. "I'm glad I could finally meet you guys," I add glancing at Annabeth.

"Oh, thank you! We appreciate it. Jason's friends are always welcomed," Reyna says giggling. "Especially someone as special as Annabeth's boyfriend," she adds smiling secretively at Annabeth. We bot blush at their comment.

"Yeah, well, he's amazing," Annabeth confesses wrapping her arm around mine. I kiss her forehead in agreement and she sighs in return.

"OH! _Que hermosos están_!" Reyna gushes.

"I agree. _Linda,_ you have to tell us the juicy details of how Percy was able to snatch you up," Leo adds. Grinning mischievously at us. Annabeth groaned in response and I chuckled at her.

And so, for the next hour or so, we stayed chatting with Leo and Reyna, telling them how we met and how we fell in love. Well mostly Annabeth, I just listened, nodding and adding some details from time to time. I got to know them more and found out Leo is a joker and made it his mission for us to blush as much as possible. Reyna was no different but she was a really smart woman and I think she leveled out Leo's character with her own that way.

For the rest of the night we danced some more, talked to our friends, and then danced even more. All in all, it was a great night, and I was exhausted by the time we made it to the cabin.

We convinced our parents that we were old enough for this, considering Annabeth being of age already. Plus, we will be going to Europe in about three months, so they needed to get used to it. It's been about a week since we were together, alone, and I was getting desperate. I need my healthy dose of Annabeth, I need to feel her and tell her how much I need her with me. But most of all I just want to hold her and tell her how much I love her.

**Annabeth**

Once Percy unlocked the door to the cabin, I attacked him right there in the doorway. My arms were all over him as I squeezed his butt, then his arms and back. Percy didn't hesitate. He pulled me up onto him, my legs wrapping automatically as he gave me the kiss of my life.

"Oh, God! Percy, I need you, now," I managed to say before his mouth swallowed my words. We made it to the couch and he threw me unceremoniously onto it. I gasped in shock but it all disappeared when he pulled his body on top mine. We both moaned at the contact of his hips with my own, as we both grinded on one another.

"Fuck! Annabeth this is not going to be slow," Percy growled out already making his way to find my zipper.

"Fuck slow," I growled out and yanked his coat off, taking his dress shirt with me.

With a flurry of hands and arms we finally managed to get completely naked on the couch. With a shock, I realized how desperate we actually were to be together again. It didn't matter though, what did matter was that I would finally feel Percy's body with mine.

"Ready?" he asked, out of breath. He positioned himself right at my entrance, I could only nod in response as I felt him consume me.

"Oh!" I gasped out, pleasure running through my veins. Percy started moving. In, out, in out, his rhythm was slightly erratic, but I didn't care. I loved it. We kissed some more as he kept pushing into me.

I felt my body responding to the feeling as I met him thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Fuck! Percy, faster!" I yelled. I squealed out desperate to find my release. He happily obliged. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into me.

"Oh, SHIT!" I yelled as my body started quivering then finally burst into pure pleasure. He pushed in one more time before finally screaming out with me. He collapsed onto me as our bodies mingled with each other's sweat and he kissed me so deeply I couldn't think.

"Is it always going to be this good?" he wondered in amazement.

"I hope so," I laughed kissing his chest. His fingers rubbed along my hips then reached for my left breast. He squeezed it gently then squeezed my nipple, my body jolted at his antics. He smirked at me and started kissing down my neck, my chest, then finally latching his mouth onto my breast.

I moaned out in pleasure, enjoying his exploration of my body. He kissed the other then, sucking and groping just like the first. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and pushed him down to the other side as I straddled his waist. I felt his erection _right there _and I couldn't help but swivel my hips a bit.

"Ooh, ready for round two already?" I teased in mock surprise, swiveling my hips gently as I braced my arms on his chest.

"Annabeth," Percy half gasped, half growled, wrapping his arms around my waist. Weather to stop me, or help me, I couldn't tell, but I didn't care. I loved his hands on me. "Stop, teasing me," he warned, moaning out the end of the word.

I leaned down my lips at his ear and sucked his lobe into my mouth, "I'm not teasing," I whispered huskily as I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. Our mouths were a mess, lips smacking, teeth clashing, and tongues dancing. I licked his lips as he moaned out in pleasure and he sucked on my bottom lip. When I finally freed my hands, I reached over to his member and squeezing then pumping, before finally, pushing myself down on him.

"Fuck, it's so deep this way," he gasped out, his voice hoarse.

"Mhmm," I moaned, rocking on top of him. "Shit, this feels good," I confessed.

Percy pushed up as I pushed down and together we continued this crazy rhythm as we felt our bodies get lost in each other. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down to lie on top him. We embraced each other as our hips continued meeting thrust for thrust and sooner rather than later we came undone.

Certain minutes later, still wrapped in each other, I feel more satisfied then before. My hand brushed against his chest making random circles there as his arms caressed my back, my waist and my head.

"I need to go clean up," I said breaking the silence.

"Ok," he whispered lazily. Neither of us moved. I chuckled at us and he smiled at me kissing my forehead.

"C'mon," he finally said lifting me up as we walked to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, after washing up in silence we dressed for bed. Percy in boxers, and me in one of his t-shirts. We got into bed and snuggled against each other. Pure bliss.

"I love you, Annabeth," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, smiling. I caressed his cheek.

"I love you too, Percy. So much" I whispered back. He kissed me gently on the lips, whispering goodnight as we both drifted off into unconsciousness.

**A/N : **

**papel picado: is a Mexican folk art. It is tissue paper cut out into elaborate designs and they are used for special occasions or traditional events.**

**merengue: is a type of music and dance originated in the Dominican Republic and popular throughout Latin America and some places in the U.S.**

**linda muchachita- pretty lady/little girl**

**que hermosos estan! - you guys are so lovely/cute!**

**Ok, well, hope you guys liked it. Let me know your opinion or concerns about anything at all. **

**Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**Adiós mis amores! Muah!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY LOVELIES! I know it took a while, but chapter 15 is finally here.**

**I don't know why, but I struggled with this chapter. So, it might be a little rough. But no worries, it is somewhat of a filler chapter, at least I think so...**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Mr. Riordan owns the rest : /**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 15**

**Annabeth**

Ugh, finals. These past few weeks all we have been doing in class is studying for finals. I have to take two AP tests and all the studying I was doing was stressing me the heck out. June couldn't come fast enough for me to get over these stupid tests. I was just ready for summer to come so I could be with Percy and do what I have always wanted, spread my wings on this earth and soar.

I sighed coming out of my AP government class, making my way to my locker. I didn't even feel like going to lunch, studying was a major necessity at this moment. As I was rounding the corner I came to a stop at what I saw before my eyes.

Rachel freakin' Dare. That girl got on my damn nerves every time I saw her near Percy. She thought she was good at hiding it, but I know she has a crush on my boyfriend. At the moment, she was smiling at him as he grabbed his books out of his locker. She was practically touching him with how close she was to him, and those googly eyes she was sending his way. Ugh, disgusting. I saw red.

I stomped my way towards them letting them know I was here.

"Hey baby," I never really call Percy a pet name, but, I needed to mark my territory in this case.

Rachel, glanced quickly my way and her eyes grew a little wide at seeing me. _That's right, he's mine. _She stepped away a bit. Percy, on the other hand, glanced at me and smiled so wide, his teeth were jumping out at me, greeting me with individual waves. Weird. _Oh man, how I love this sweet dorky boy._

"Hey, love. I was just about to go and get you," he greeted me kissing my cheek. I smiled at him and turned to face Rachel.

"Hey Rachel," I greeted, mouth slightly tense. I didn't hate the girl, she just liked my man more than she should, and I didn't like that.

She blushed at our intimate exchange and fidgeted, "Hey Annabeth. I was just returning Percy his notes," she said as a way of explanation. There was an awkward pause then, "Um, I'll see you tomorrow guys," and with that she dashed her way to the cafeteria.

"That was weird. She's always asking to borrow my notes, and I never see her miss a day," Percy wondered out loud, a slight frown on his face.

"You're so clueless," I sighed, exasperated and walked ahead of him.

"What do you mean? And why are you mad?" he asked pulling on my arm.

"I'm not mad," I deadpanned, glaring at him. I wasn't, really. I was just disturbed.

"Yes you are, you were really sweet, and then as soon as she leaves, you get mad. What is that about?"

"Do you not know what jealousy is?" I argued, my hands on my hips.

"Jealous? Why are you jealous?" he asked confused.

"You really have no clue do you?" I sighed, losing the fight in me, "That girl doesn't need your notes, she just uses that as an excuse to talk to you."

"Why would-?" he started but thankfully his brain started catching up, "Oh."

"Yeah," I agreed, looking down. Where was this shyness coming from? I was never shy. Percy stepped towards me and placed one hand on my hip and the other on my chin, tugging so I could look up at him.

"That doesn't make a difference to me. Sure, she's pretty. But she doesn't hold a candle to you. You're beautiful to me and I am completely in love with you, no other girl can ever come close to 're my soul mate, Annabeth," he whispered kissing my lips.

_Jesus Christ! He was making me a puddle of mushy goo! I am so not a puddle of mushy goo! _"You're such a cheese-ball," I giggled into his mouth.

He grinned at me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the cafeteria. "You still love me," he smirked.

I sighed in fake disappointment "Sadly, I do" at his pout I smiled and squeezed his arm letting him know that could never be a disappointment.

The beach is perfect at this time of day. The sky is a mixture of orange, pink and a slight splash of purple. Truly beautiful.

I haven't been myself these days with everything that needs to get settled, but I figured out why. I haven't painted. I haven't even used my camera that Percy bought me back in February. So today I decided I was going to do both. I was going to do what I love and just follow my heart.

I found a nice shaded grassy area by the beach. There were flowers everywhere; dandelions, tulips, lilies, jasmines, and different shades of red, blue, yellow, pink, and orange. The list was endless. I couldn't help the stroke of my brush as it came into contact with my canvas on pure instinct. Soon, I was enthralled in the beauty of creating colors and shapes and patterns on a different dimension, creating a world from pure inspiration.

Seconds, minutes, passed but I didn't dare stop. This moment was too important to even blink. I didn't want to miss anything. But finally, I was able to capture the beauty of the green grass, the soft texture of the sand between my toes and the majestic splash of the waves. Percy would love this one, he was always so supportive.

After finishing my painting, I took some camera shots by the water, catching its sea green tint. This made me smile. Percy's eyes are probably what I love the most about him, other than his heart of course. But his sea-green eyes always told me how he was feeling, what he was thinking. Even if he didn't know it himself, I always did. When the sun touched the surface of the water, I captured it so I won't ever forget it. Percy would love that too.

With my art equipment back in my bag and my camera around my neck, I made my way back to the beach house. Percy insisted on calling it a cabin, he said it was more romantic that way. But it was a beach house, so I will call it just that.

When I stepped through the door, I found Percy watching Star Wars, or more like drooling over Princess Leia, again. I swear that boy watched those movies more than I thought healthy. But then again, his obsession did help me think of a present to buy him for his birthday in July. Less than two months from now. Which will be celebrated halfway around the world. _Yikes!_

"Percy? Take your feet off the table!" I demanded, shoving at them as I made my way to the seat next to him.

He glanced at me, shrugged, then put his feet back up, I growled lightly, then he put his feet back down. "Sorry, love," he leaned forward and kissed me chastely on the lips. "Hi," he whispered, smiling boyishly at me. Sigh._ What did I ever do to deserve him?_

"Have I ever told you that I love it when you call me that?" I replied quietly.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you do. Because that's what I think when I think of you. Love." He says again.

I smile and flush. "I swear, no one is as romantic as you these days. I don't know if to slap you from the embarrassment or kiss you to death because of it," I argue.

"You can do both if you want, I will be your willing victim," he says expanding his arms in demonstration.

I smile devilishly at him and punch him hard on his shoulder, then the other as he winces in pain. Then I attack him to the floor, showering him with kisses. Soon, we are a giggling mess of limbs on the floor, aware of the ridiculousness of this moment.

"You want to go to Prom with me?" he asks after we have settled down. I do a double-take thinking about what he just said.

I pause, and mull-over what he said, "Percy, we're together already so why would you ask me? And second, shouldn't I be asking you since it's _my _Prom?"

"Well, I just figured I should man up and ask you anyway. Just so we can have the whole experience and everything, you know?" he shrugs, blushing slightly. I love that he blushes, it's so Percy.

"Well, in that case, of course I'll go to prom with you." I say smiling at him.

"Cool." He whispers then his lips meet mine and that's the end of our conversation.

**Percy**

Annabeth was sitting between my legs with me wrapped around her. We were at a drive in movie theater sitting on top of the hood of my car (aka my mom's car, I'm still working on that by the way). I love being like this, just the two of us, it makes me feel unstoppable.

With only a few days until Prom, I know Annabeth tries to hide it, but I know she is excited, I know I am. But I know she's stressing over it. With finals coming up, preparing for prom, then graduation, then finally packing up to go to Europe, it's a lot to take in. especially in less than three weeks.

She suddenly sits up, her face a mixture of confusion and nervousness. I noticed her Journey t-shirt slide even lower down her shoulder and I try to pull my eyes away from that smooth slit of skin to look at her face. She's smirking at me now, and makes a show of removing blond and red hair away from her shoulder, showing me her flawless skin.

"Percy?" she asks smirking still.

"Yeah?" I asked looking back at her after my eyes kept wandering down.

"Prom is this weekend," she states simply.

"Uh-huh, and?" I reply dumbly, still staring at my hot girlfriend.

"And? And then I graduate in less than ten days!" she almost screams at me, and I jump at her tone.

"Shh, you're going to disrupt the people trying to watch the movie." I say, trying to sooth her. "I know it seems like a lot but we'll get through this. It's almost over."

"No, it's not ok!" cue head smack, "Finals are getting on my fucking nerves, and then on top of that I have to worry about Prom. I tried hiding it from you, but it's stressing me out and I don't know what to fucking do!" she yelps, and then groans and lets her head fall on my chest. I pat her head, even after that head jab and all the cussing, and try to come up with something smart to say.

Nothing comes, and I sigh. She looks at me, almost glaring. "Why do we have to go to Prom? Can't we just stay in and watch movies or something?"

I chuckle at her. "No of course not. I want to take you to Prom. Go in jeans and a t-shirt for all I care, I just want us there. I want us to do everything possible before we hit the road," I say. I pull her closer to me kissing her forehead, "If we could, I would drag you to the airport this minute."

She laughs then, her face lighting up, eyes sparkling like silver diamonds. _I would do anything for her. _I smile at her in amazement. "We can't do that," she admonishes after her giggles calm down.

"We'll figure it out, love." I say before bending down to kiss her full on the lips. She sighs then wraps her arms around my neck, rolling us back down to the hood of the car.

I don't even remember seeing the rest of the movie, but I do remember Annabeth's kisses and other stuff that happened after we arrived back at the cabin for the rest of the weekend, let's just say it was a very good night.

**So... how'd I do? *shuffles feet shyly***

**I would like to try something to see if it works. Yeah?**

**If I can get up to 90 reviews before next week, I could be updating two chapters for you guys.**

**how does that sound guys? I think it's pretty tempting if you ask me, no?**

**Well, toddles : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Ladies and Gents ! *Waves excitedly* **

**As promised, I have two chapters for you folks for being so awesome and going above and beyond!**

**Ok, this chapter is pretty packed with events. There is a little drama, but not overly so, hope you guys don't mind, but I couldn't help myself. Not angsty at all though, promise.**

**Song title : ****_Faithfully _****by Journey (Beautiful song by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot : /**

**Enjoy guys : D**

**Chapter 16**

**Percy**

Finals are finally over, so that's good.

Now, here I stand, on the 1st of June 2013, in Annabeth's living room, pacing back and forth, and waiting for her to come down so we can head off to prom.

"Percy, dear, do you want something to drink?" Annabeth's mom asks me.

"Um, y-yeah, sure. Thanks," I stutter out, nervously running my hands through my messy mop of black hair.

"Percy, sit. Relax, she won't be down for a few minutes," Mr. Chase says placing his glasses on the table stand and turning on the T.V.

I sigh and finally decide to take a seat. I tug on my bow tie and fidget with my fingers. "So, Percy. What country do you guys plan to visit first?" Mr. Chase asks me.

"Um, w-well we haven't really talked about it but I know Annabeth really wants to go to Greece, and I want to go to Italy, so we're definitely going there. Other than that, we still haven't decided."

"Well, that seems like a good start for now. You kids still have a couple more days to plan this trip out," Mr. Chase nodded, seeming to like what I said.

"Oh, what about France? Paris is the perfect place! It isn't known to bet the city of love for nothing," Mrs. Chase suggested bringing me a glass of juice and sandwich-bite appetizers. Mr. Chase glared at her, seemingly unimpressed.

"Yeah, I like that idea," I say halfheartedly, already digging into my food. Delicious, by the way. We chatted for a few more minutes to kill time, while I anxiously waited for Annabeth.

Fifteen minutes later, I hear footsteps from upstairs. I stand up abruptly, knocking over the half-empty glass of juice. I cringe at the mess I made but Mrs. Chase assures me its fine and demands I go get my date. I smile in thanks and excuse myself.

When I reach the stairwell, I smile involuntarily at the goddess in front of me. _How is it that every single time she manages to take my breath away? Jeez. _There she stands in a one shouldered black chiffon dress decorated with small diamonds on her breasts that complement her stormy grey eyes. It has a slit up her right thigh and every single detail makes her look like royalty. If I could I would make her my queen, and I'll be her king, and together we would rule our love. _Yup, that was beyond cheesy, thank goodness I didn't say that out loud!_

"Hey handsome," Annabeth greets me, sending me that smile that makes my heart stop and rewind.

"Hey, beautiful," I whisper. I take a deep breath and extend my hand for her to take. "Shall we?" I say in the best English accent I could muster.

She giggles at me, "We shall," she agrees in her own accent.

**Annabeth**

Percy looks so handsome tonight, I want to lick him. Seriously I do. But, sadly it's not the right time for that. When I met him at the foot of my stairs in his cute glasses and messy hairdo I grinned widely at him.

He was wearing a tux with a red bow tie again. _Gosh he looks so freaking hot in a tux! _Memories of Valentine's Day with that same bow tie flooded my mind and it made my heart burst. He handed me my corsage, a red rose in the middle with black and red little strings, placing it around my wrist. I admit, I wasn't really feeling the need to go to Prom, but I think it was just the stress talking. Now, looking at Percy smiling at me with wonder and amazement in his sea-green eyes, I can't help but be thankful for all he has given me.

Once we arrived at the hotel hosting our Prom, the Plaza Hotel, I go find us some seats while Percy gets us some drinks and appetizers. I found the gang sitting at a corner table and made my way towards them.

"Hey, Annabeth! OMG you look so pretty! I love you're dress! It's so cute!" Hazel rushes towards me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Hazel. You look pretty cute yourself," I compliment, smiling down at her. Piper comes right after her, hugging me tightly.

"Hey Annie. You look beautiful," she gushes at me. I smile in thanks at her and sit down next to her leaving a seat for Percy.

"So where is Percy?" Frank asks after his girlfriend sits back down next to him.

"Oh, he went to go get us drinks"

"Hope he doesn't get lost. You know how he gets," Nico joked, eating some nachos on the table. The guys chuckle at my boyfriend's expense and I throw a fork at Nico.

"Watch it, Di Angelo," I mock threat. He shrugs unapologetically and I sigh. _Boys will be boys._

Several minutes later, my man comes back, carrying two plates of who knows what and trying to balance two cups of what I assume is fruit punch. I smile at how clumsy he looks almost on the verge of spilling something. But, thankfully he sits down unscathed. I kiss him on the cheek in thanks, and I see his cheeks flush a little.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing in Europe for three months, eh?" Jason asks, shrugging his eyebrows suggestively.

I ignore his attempt at making us blush, because I'm used to it by now. "Um, actually, we haven't really talked about it that much," I answer, turning to Percy, a slight frown on my face. I only know of two countries we're visiting.

He smiles at me reassuringly, "Um, would you want to go to France?" he asks blushing slightly. My eyes widen in excitement.

"Of course! Oh my god, I didn't even think about France being an option!" I yell excitedly. I then realize that I'm squealing like a girl who just saw Justin Bieber, but I can't find it in me to care. _I'm going to France bitches!_

"Ooh, the city of love! You guys are definitely going to be busy aren't you?" Jason snickers and Nico and Frank join in. This time, Percy and I both blush at what he just insinuated. But, I think I'm blushing because that actually sounds like a pretty good idea.

"Jason, don't be an asshole! That's freaking romantic alright!" Piper punches him in the shoulder. This time we all laugh at Jason and the look on his face.

"Thanks Piper, but I think that is a wonderful idea, don't you think Percy?" I say, placing my hand on his thigh, and rubbing suggestively.

Percy stares at me wide-eyed, and swallows loudly. He stops my hand from its ministrations and leans in so only I could here, "Don't tempt me, love. I'm already desperate to see you out of that dress," he whispers huskily. _Ah, shit!_ I feel my body burning in anticipation.

"Dam, guys, get a room! I can feel the sexual tensions flowing off of you," Nico mutters his face souring as if he swallowed a lemon, and we all giggle at him.

**Percy**

Prom sucks. Well, to be more thorough, the DJ sucks. He only plays the 'top 100' songs which of course is terrible music, but sadly this generation of teens don't know that. The girls don't mind though, they are happily dancing together enjoying the moment.

I smile as I watch Annabeth dance and laugh without a care in the world. It's then I realize that I can't imagine my life without her. I know I may be too young to be thinking so ahead of myself, but this feels so natural to me. I mean, I still don't know what I want to do with my life, but I do know that I want Annabeth there with me, every single moment of it. I look back at her and realize she's looking at me, smiling that smile that makes my heart stutter. _I'm in love with this amazing woman. _I decide I'm going to do something about that.

"Percy, did you hear me?" Nico asks, waving his arms in front of my face.

"No, what did you say?"

"Dam, dude, you are so whipped!" he finally concludes. I shrug, because, yeah, it's true, and I'm not ashamed of it. "Well, I was just asking if you think I should go ask that girl to dance, she seems lonely," he says looking behind me.

I turn and look at who he's pointing at and realize he's talking about Rachel. I smile widely at him. "Yes do it! I'm sure she'll like that. Oh, and her name is Rachel by the way." I say enthusiastically, shoving him in her direction. I hope that can keep her from asking for more of my notes.

I chat mindlessly with Frank and Jason. Even though I've only known them for a couple of months, they already became like brothers to me. So, I decide what the heck, and tell them of the surprise I want to plan for Annabeth.

"Dam, Perce, you sure? That is a really big thing to do," Frank asks, giving Jason a look.

"Yeah, Perce. Think about it. Maybe you should wait," Jason adds. I frown at both of them, slightly deflated.

"You guys don't think it's a good idea? I mean I love her, and I know she loves me. Why should this be such a big deal? I'm going to go to NYU with her after I graduate, and we're already going to live together," I suggest making them understand.

They look at me again, thinking over everything. "Well, then go for it Percy. She won't even see it coming." Frank finally admits patting my back in reassurance.

"Count me in then, she will definitely love it," Jason adds grinning at me. He looks behind me and his smile vanishes, a scowl replacing his features.

I turn and my face pales.

**Annabeth**

Dancing with the girls felt so liberating. I missed spending time with my friends, just us girls, being as silly as we could be. After a couple songs I decide to get us some refreshments.

While I waiting for my drinks, I feel someone come up behind me. Out of nowhere I feel a pair of hands touch my waist and pull me tighter against their body. I realize two things; one, I don't like this feeling, and two, because it isn't Percy.

"Hey sweetheart. You're looking hot as hell tonight," he whispers in my ear. I try not to gag of how nauseating he's making me feel. I try to pull away from his grasp, but he's prepared.

"You asshole! Let me go!" I scream, but the music is too loud for anyone to hear me.

"Oh, I like them feisty. Tell me, did you finally realize you were wasting your time with that idiot?"

I pull harder, trying to find a way out. "No jackass! Get that through you're Neanderthal brain!" I step hard on his foot and pull again, releasing me from his grasp. I quickly try to walk away but he catches up to me, pulling my arm, caging me into him.

"You little who-" he doesn't finish his sentence as someone tackles him to the ground, directing punch after punch at his face.

"Oh my god! Percy!" I gasp as I realize it was him. Jason and Frank are right behind him and quickly grab him pulling him off of a stunned Luke. "Are you stupid or what? Why would you attack him? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I ask question after question, checking Percy for injuries. His face is flushed in anger, glaring at Luke.

"Don't you ever dare fucking touch her again! Do you hear me!" he yelled. Luke was still on the floor touching his bloody nose in shock.

"You fucking nerd! You broke my nose!" he yelled. Nico came then rushing over with Hazel and Piper in tow as they rushed towards me.

"Annabeth, take him out of here to go cool off. Girls go with her," Nico suggested. "We'll take care of this," he reassured. I quickly nodded and lead Percy to the lobby of the hotel.

"What happened?" Piper asked, worry in her voice, once we got to the hotel lobby.

"Percy attacked Luke because he was touching me inappropriately," I answer as I sat him down. "Percy you have to calm down, breathe. I'm ok see, nothing happened to me." I tried to reassure him, my hands on his face. He seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still shaking in anger.

Hazel put her hand on my shoulder, "Are you really ok Annabeth?" she asked. Percy seemed to get out of whatever haze he was in, his eyes darting to mine.

"Did he hurt you? I swear I'll kill him if he did!" Percy says examining me frantically.

I laugh without humor, "No I'm ok, he didn't hurt me," I answer both Hazel and Percy. I turn to the girls, "You guys mind giving us a moment?" after realizing Percy isn't going to go hunt down Luke, they shake their heads and go back into the hall. I sit next to him, clutching his hand in mine. He automatically wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to his chest, snuggling into my hair.

We sat there quietly, for a couple minutes, as we both found comfort in our embrace. "All better now?" I ask him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he retorts, a small smile forming at his lips. I just smile in return and shrug. Nico comes then looking for us, I assume.

"Oh, there you guys are. Don't worry about the attack. We talked to Mr. Brunner. Percy is clear," Nico said as he walked towards us. Jason right behind him. At our confused stares they grinned.

"Yeah, turns out Luke has already been suspended a couple times and this fight was the last straw. He's expelled." Jason clarifies.

"But what about Percy? He's not going to get in trouble?" I asked worried.

"Nah, we explained what happened. Percy was defending his girlfriend, and since you're a good kid, Mr. Brunner left you off the hook," Nico said patting Percy, reassuringly.

We both sigh in relief.

**Percy**

After Nico and Jason came to tell us I was good to go, Annabeth and I decide to go back into the hall. We didn't want Luke to ruin our night.

Now, we are dancing along to some provocative songs, and I really like these moves Annabeth is doing.

The DJ speaks up then, saying it was time for are all the couples to come out to the dance floor and dance. The slow chords of _Faithfully_ by Journey come through the speakers, and Annabeth squeals in excitement. I smile down at her as I wrap one arm tightly around her waist pulling her towards me, as her right hand entwines with my left and her other hand rests comfortably on my shoulder.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire_

_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully _

Annabeth sighs into my chest and I try to lead us to the pace of the song, letting the lyrics fill me, sooth me.

_Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you_

I twirl Annabeth two times then dance with her back against my chest, my hands around her waist. We don't say anything, all we do is feel. Feel the importance of this moment overtake us. I find comfort in her neck, breathing in her scent of coconut and jasmine. I smile.

I listen to the rest of the lyrics, singing them to her, dedicating them to her…

_And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh  
Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh  
Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh  
Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

"This is our song," Annabeth whispers when she twirls back around to wrap her arms around my neck.

I smile at her agreeing. _"I'm forever yours" _I sing into her lips,_ "Ever yours, Faithfully." _I kiss her just as the song ends, and I know she knows this is an important moment for us both.

"I love you," she says against my lips, her grey eyes blazing through mine.

"I love you," I echo hugging her tighter against me. This moment right here is what reassures me that what I have planned to give Annabeth in Europe is the perfect gift.

**Few! That was awesome wasn't it?**

**So, what do you guys think Percy has planned for Annabeth?**

**All right then, up next, Chapter 17! **

**And don't forget to review : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey long time no see eh ; )**

**As promised, the second chapter for tonight. Although I have some slightly sad news...**

**I have officially started school again and being a full time college student requires a lot of commitment and most of all time. So, sadly, updates will be less frequent now. I do promise that once I get a routine going, updates will flow more smoothly. However, the good things is that this story is almost complete. Yay!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a major LEMON, so for those of you who may be uncomfortable reading it, I am warning you ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Geek and the Goth. Mr. Riordan owns their love. (See what I did there? Yeah? no? ok.)**

**That's all for now, Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 17**

**Annabeth**

It was time. The day had finally arrived in which I would officially become a high school graduate. Yup, I'm feeling that bundle of nerves in my stomach and not the good kind. I sigh and turn to face my mirror.

My usually curly blond locks are straightened smoothly around my face. I have red stained lips and a black smokey-eye shadow, with small green diamond earrings. I smile because they remind me of Percy. My dress is a high low sea-green dress with black lace covered sequence above my waist. I feel beautiful, I feel proud of the woman I've become.

I exhale and inhale cautiously. "This is it," I say to my reflection and a small smile forms on my lips.

"Annabeth, honey, time to go," my mother calls from downstairs. With one last glance in the mirror, I turn to grab my red cap and gown and head downstairs.

"Oh, you look beautiful," my mom gushes hugging me tightly, a tear streaming down her face. My dad approached me, sad smile in place, to hug me as well.

"You're all grown up now," he whispers, and I don't know if it was just me but he seemed to be silently sobbing. I let him be, because yeah, I was all grown up now. After we got over the heavy emotional nonsense my mom went crazy with trying to take pictures of every single movement I did. I let her be, because it was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

Percy arrived not much later, letting us know his parents were already heading to the ceremony. He was wearing a green dress shirt with a black bow tie, black suspenders and black slacks (I picked them out of course) because I told him I wanted us to match. _Yeah, sew me for acting like such a girl, I couldn't care less._ He hugged me tightly kissing me chastely in the lips. Before long we were off, my parents chatting excitedly in the front, while Percy tried to sooth my nerves.

Once there, my parents and Percy went their separate ways while I went to find my fellow classmates. Piper, Jason, and Frank where already there chatting excitedly. We smiled at each other already knowing that we made it this far.

I still couldn't believe it.

"Annie, can you believe it? We finally did it. We're class of 2013, baby!" Piper cheered excitedly and I joined in.

"Yeah, this is definitely bittersweet right now," I sighed, my feelings completely unrecognizable.

"Well, now we have the rest of our lives to look forward to," Jason said, wistful smile on his face.

"That we do, my brother" Frank said, fist bumping Jason. Nico then came hugging all of us excitedly.

"What's up guys, I'm so fucking excited, man!" he said jumping up and down. We all smiled at him in agreement.

Jason and Piper were going to Columbia together like the lovesick couple they were. Frank was going to Julliard to pursue acting. Nico was accepted to the University of Washington but couldn't attend due to expenses so he decided to stay at the local community college in order to raise enough money and transfer later. I of course was going to NYU were I would major in photography and minor in art. I was also glad that Percy was going to apply, I know he would get in.

Sooner rather than later, the teachers were calling all the graduates to get in line for the famous graduation song, _Pomp and Circumstance _to lead us down our march. My heart was beating and my hands were sweating. I was worried I might slip and fall down while walking, but I maintained calm and smiled brightly. The cheering of family and friends brought adrenaline through my system and I searched for my family while I made my way to my seat.

I saw Percy first, smiling at me and waving excitedly and I knew that there was nothing to be nervous about anymore.

**Percy**

Annabeth's name was called and we all stood up clapping excitedly, whooping and cheering as loud as possible. _That was my girl. _When everyone else's name was called we also cheered excitedly, but the moment I was waiting for had finally passed.

Once the ceremony was over, I hurriedly made my way down the bleachers, anxious to get to her. Once I did, I lifted her up in the air and twirled her around, congratulating her.

She laughed joyfully, holding on tightly. "Ok! Ah, Percy, put me down!" she laughed out, screaming. I reluctantly put her down and kissed her so hard, I felt her knees buckle.

"Ugh, you jerk!" she laughed out, slapping me.

"Hey, that was pretty hot, you know?" I said smirking at her in return.

Her parents came then hugging, kissing and congratulating, my parent right behind them. We found the rest of our friends and repeated the process. We took pictures of the graduates then Hazel and I joined them, hugging our significant others.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rachel go up to Nico, congratulating him. I nudged Annabeth, "Hey look, nothing to worry about anymore," I said, glancing in their direction. She saw what I was talking about and smiled knowingly as we watched Rachel pose for a picture with Nico and kiss him on the cheek.

"Seems like it," she agreed.

We decided that we wanted to have a little party just us kids because afterwards Annabeth and I would be gone for the whole summer. I was definitely excited about that. So, after leaving the ceremony, we all headed to Jason's house, since his was the biggest, and arranged a small party with just us seven.

"Oh, Percy would you mind helping the guys grab the wood for the bonfire?" Piper asked as soon as Annabeth and I stepped through the door. "Hi, Annie," she greeted cheerfully, a bowl of chips in her arm, and a bottle of soda on the other. "Do you mind giving me a hand here?" she asked motioning towards the kitchen counter.

I kissed Annabeth on the cheek and left to look for the guys. The backyard was stacked with piles of dry wood of all shapes and sizes in the corner. In the middle there was a fire pit surrounded by comfy chairs and a table on the side full of appetizers to much on. Frank was pulling over what looked to be half a tree stump and Jason was beat red from the exertion of helping him. I chuckled at them and gave them a hand.

"Ok, no more, I'm beet," Jason said, slumping down on a chair.

"What a baby!" Frank exclaimed "We still need to build the fire so stand up!" he ordered kicking Jason on his shin. Jason sighed with a pout, and reluctantly stood up. I chuckled at him and followed him to the pit.

Once we got the fire started the girls came out and complimented us on our fire, we of course, puffed up with pride.

"Were is Nico? Isn't he coming?" I asked no one in particular as we were grabbing chips and drinks.

"He said he was going to bring someone?" Jason answered making it sound more like a question. Just then Nico arrived with Rachel in tow.

I stared at Annabeth with a questioning eyebrow, she smiled at me knowingly and we both chuckled. Nico introduced Rachel to the group and the girls welcomed her in. I noticed that Annabeth was eying Rachel warily but then shrugged and smiled in relief.

We sat down by the fire, Annabeth and I sharing a plate as we dug in. "I was thinking… I think we should go to Spain," I suggested casually. Annabeth paused, eyes bugging.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. Why not? I m-mean unless you don't want to then I guess we don't have to?" Dam, when I try to be impulsive, it never works out.

"I… y-yeah! Hell yes, that would be so cool." She said and kissed me hard, almost knocking me off my seat. "I love you, love you, love you!" she exclaimed kissing me with each 'love you'. I didn't mind one bit.

I giggled unabashedly and I might have blushed. Just a little though. Maybe. "Ok so it's settled. We are going to Greece, Italy, France, and Spain. We just need to figure out how many cities we're visiting in each country. Then how long we're staying for each city and how long we're staying in each country. Oh, my, we have a lot to do Percy and we only have three months for all this!" Annabeth exclaimed excitedly.

"Annabeth relax. We aren't leaving until next week. We'll figure it out. Besides, today is for celebrating not planning," I tell her kissing her neck and sucking the sweet skin there. She tastes amazing. She moans quietly and slumps against my chest as I wrap my arms around her.

Throughout the night we laugh and joke around with our friends. I never thought I would ever be a part of something in my life, or even have a girlfriend for that matter. But I do, and I am so grateful for Annabeth coming into my life because she made me believe in myself and she made me believe in our love. I couldn't be surer of what I was planning to surprise her with.

**Annabeth**

When I got home my parents were waiting for me to say goodnight and then they headed off to their bedroom. I made my way to my room and took a shower to clean off the smoke and make-up from today's activities. It felt good and it gave me time to think back on these last four years of my life. I realized that so much has changed in this year alone that I can't even seem to remember anything before Percy. I smile at that thought because I know he's here to stay with me. I know that Percy is going to be in my future in any way, shape or form. Call it a woman's intuition.

As I was lying in bed thirty minutes later, I heard what sounded like rocks thrown at my window. _What the fuck?_ I got up and grabbed a glass bottle that was on my nightstand and slowly walked towards the window.

Ladies and gentlemen, the culprit is none other than my dorky soul mate. I open my window and raise an eyebrow at him in question. He waves excitedly at me before climbing in.

"Hi," he whispers kissing me on the lips.

"Well, this is a surprise," I say in amusement.

I notice he blushes at that and glances down a bit. "I just realized that I have never done this b-before and I really wanted to do it, to you know win brownie points or s-something," he adds giving me what I can only describe as big shiny puppy-dog eyes, and blushing furiously.

"I'm not impressed," I state indifferently. _I so totally am_. He blushes a shade darker and realization dawns on me. "You want to get laid don't you?!" I yell whisper. _The nerve of this guy! _Oh, who am I kidding? I'm literally ten seconds from stripping him but naked and having my wicked way with him. But, I'll let him squirm.

"Uh- um, n-no. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I- I just w-wanted to see if you did since you know, i-it's been a while…" he fades rubbing his neck nervously.

_Oh forget it_. I wrap my arms around his neck, "I'm disappointed you didn't think of this sooner," I breath out in his ear and start sucking on it pulling it between my teeth. He groans at the unexpected contact and pulls me flushed against his body. Warm hard heat overwhelms me as he kisses down my neck tearing at my clothes in the process. I start to moan loudly but he quickly shushes me with his lips on my mouth.

I start pushing him back onto my bed, unbuckling his pants and taking his shirt off. He pulls me with him and I squeal as he automatically takes off my undergarments, placing his hands on my hips, leading me to where he wants me. I lean down to kiss him harder, my hands bracing themselves on his chest and so, so slowly, take him inside me. He groans in my mouth and starts pushing into me.

"Oh, Jesus! You're so perfect Annabeth," he moans out sucking on my neck as I slowly ride him, squeezing him tighter with every push.

My body starts tensing and I know I'm close, "Percy," I whisper huskily, breathless. He seems to know what I need and starts thrusting faster as he takes my breast into his mouth, sucking roughly. I groan and writhe on top of him as the feeling overtakes me completely. "Oh! Ugh Percy!" I exclaim, tensing and falling on his chest.

Seconds later he follows, "Annabeth!" Percy groans finding his release as our bodies melt together, glowing. He pulls out of me and wraps his arms around me, spooning me tightly. "Your body is addicting," he whispers, giving me feather light kisses on my neck, cheek, and hair.

"Yours is too," I sigh. We lay there, silent but comfortable, enjoying our post-coital bliss. "You're like a hot sexy geek to me," I admit after a while.

He chuckles lightly, "And you're a hot sexy Goth to me." I turn around and face him, smiling dopily at him. I kiss him, showing him all my love in this toe curling kiss. He doesn't disappoint and reciprocates with equal vigor. I lift my leg over his waist and pull him tightly to me seeking his warmth were I need him. I run my hand over his chest wrapping it around his erection and pumping slowly.

"You're killing me," he groans out pushing into my hand. I laugh devilishly.

"To think we would have three months with no one but us. We could do this every day," I say seductively into his ear, "in every room," kiss on his ear, "in every surface," kiss and lick on his cheek, "in every position," lick, suck and bite on his neck.

He groans loudly, pulling away to look at me. His eyes are a dark green, almost emerald, pupils dilated, breathing erratic and he's never looked sexier. All raw male.

"I'll make you pay for that," he whispers huskily and lunges at me enveloping my lips with his. He sucks on my bottom lip and bites it, hard as I moan out in pleasure. His tongue invades my mouth and I welcome it tasting it on my own.

I feel his hand stroking my waist, wrapping around my butt, fondling my cheeks. After a while his hand goes back up to my breasts and tweaks my peeks as I arch into his touch. "Are you ready for me?" he whispers, kissing and licking my ear, my neck.

I nod because I can't seem to manage to form a sentence. His hand travels down my navel cupping my warm center. I gasp out a moan as his fingers touch me, fill me. He kisses me once, twice on the lips before lifting himself on top of me, making me feel every inch of him.

"I love you, Annabeth," he says reverently.

"I love you too, Percy," I gasp out. Then he dips down to kiss me as he makes love to me one more time.

I don't think I just feel, and if you ask me, it's a pretty fucking good feeling.

**Wooh, steamy or what?**

**I was class of 2013 so I know exactly how Annabeth felt on that fateful day.**

**So, what cities do you think their visiting? I'm curious to know what you think...**

**Anyways, don't forget to review, I do read every single one, and love every single one. They make me smile :D**

**Well, until next time my loves. I promise it will be soon. : )**


End file.
